Only Time Will Tell
by FayeValentine00
Summary: FINISHED **Trunks/Pan Fic*** Trunks is engaged to a girl that Pan doesn't like. Will her opinion matter to Trunks?
1. Default Chapter

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ or the characters... except Cammy... hehehe

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pan. Pan. PAN!" Professor Ropes slapped his palm on my desk and snapped me out of my daydream.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Son. This is the third time that you have dazed off in my class just this week. You are in college now. High school is over. I suggest that if you are not going to pay attention in my class then you leave so the other students can learn." Professor Rope's face was red with anger as he glared at me.

I knew he was telling me to leave so I gathered my things and let without another word. I ignored everyone who tried to talk to me and headed straight for my dorm. Once I made sure that my roommate, Kyoko was at class and the door was locked behind me, I collapsed onto my bed in tears.

I was in my last year of college and I would be graduating in about a month. Thankfully I didn't need Ropes' economics class to graduate. I'd only been home twice in the last almost 4 years. Every vacation or holiday I made an excuse to stay at school.

I knew it was childish but I was hiding from Trunks. Okay, maybe hiding is the wrong word. It was more of running away from my feelings.

Trunks had been dating Cammy Fields since my senior year of high school. She is now 29 years old and she moved to Japan as an American fitness model. She had a perfect body, long natural blonde hair, large green eyes and the personality of a wet mop. She, maybe, had an IQ of 20... and that was a big maybe.

I never understood what Trunks saw in her. He was a genius, attractive and rich, capable of getting anything that he wanted. Yet he had been dating the same ditzy, bimbo for 4 years.

Right before I left for college, I told Trunks how I felt about Cammy and my concerns that he was selling himself short but it had only made him mad.

**** FLASHBACK ****

"Trunks, you can do so much better than her!" We'd been arguing about Cammy for 45 mins and both of our tempers were shot.

"Like who, Pan? You?!" He looked at me so enraged that I wanted to run but I couldn't. I wanted to deny his charge but I couldn't do that in good conscience either so I just stood there like a speechless fool.

"For Dendes sake, Pan! You're 17 years old. I'm 29!" His words were honest but they cut through me like a knive. I had never been head over heels for Trunks but I'd always thought that he was cute.. For some reason though, his words hurt more than they should have and I didn't know how to deal with it.

"Forget it, Trunks." My over active emotions would only allow my voice to be a whisper. "Forget I said anything." I fought back the tears but a few still trailed down my cheeks as I turned to the door.

"Pan, wait." He put his hand on my arm and turned me around. He looked extremely apologetic. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

His apology made it even worse and more tears burned my eyes but I held them in. I forced a smile but avoided his eyes. "I know. Just forget I said anything, okay?" I was barely able to get the words out but I leaned up and kissed his cheek anyways. "I'll see you later."

"Later." He gave me a half-smile in a sad way but appeared to have nothing else to say as we stood in an uncomfortable silence. After a minute when I couldn't stand it anymore, I walked out the door and flew home.

**** END FLASHBACK ****

That was the last time that I saw him but Bra had called a week ago to tell me that Trunks and Cammy were finally getting married. When I asked her when, she'd said that they were waiting for me to get home from college first so that I could be there. Ever since Bras call, I haven't been able to think about anything else.

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. This is stupid. What do I care if Trunks marries a bimbo? Its not like I'm in love with him or anything. Then as soon as that thought crossed my mind I had to think about it. Why was I so upset? It didn't make any sense unless... unless I was in love with Trunks. But how could I be in love with a man and never know it? I decided to call Bra. She falls in and out of love faster that Goku could eat a turkey.

I picked up the phone and dialed the home line to Capsule Corp.

"Hello. Trunks Briefs speaking, how can I help you?"

I froze. I hadn't spoken to Trunks or heard his voice in almost 4 years. "Ummm... yes. Is Bra home?"

"No, shes not. Can I take a message?" He sounded so professional that I almost laughed.

I wanted to say no message and hang up but my conscience wouldn'y let me. "ummm... yeah. Hey Trunks. This is Pan."

Dead silence on the line for a bout 30 seconds before he spoke. "Pan?"

"Yeah. Thats me. Long time no talk."

"I've missed you. You're one of my best friends." His voiced sounded pained.

Those were words that I'd wanted to hear so badly for the last 4 years and I had to fight the urge not to breakdown on the phone. "I've missed you too. Will you forgive me for not calling?"

"Of course."

I forced myself to say the words that hurt so bad. "I hear that congradulations are in order. I wish and Cammy all the best."

There was another long pause before Trunks responded but when he did I could tell that his words were a little forced. "Thank you Pan. That means a lot." He quickly changed the subject. "What college are you going to? No one ever told me."

"Promise not to be mad?"

"I promise."

"Tokyo U."

Dead silence... it was becoming a trend between each statement.

"You mean to tell me that you've only been an hour away from here for the last 4 years and you never came by?! Sweet Dende... I could fly there in 15 mins."

"I---" I broke off. I wasn't ready to explain my feelings.

"Well, do you have classes tonight?"

"No, I'm just going to do dishes and relax."

"What dorm number are you?"

"Sakura Building A, room #138. Why?"

"See you in an hour. We're going out to dinner. Dress nice."

"WAIT! But..." Too late. He'd already hung up and I knew he wouldn't answer the phone if I called him back. I was stuck but to my surprise I was not upset. I was excited. Now I just had to figure out what to wear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Its been a long time since they've seen each other. What will Trunks and Pan say to each other?

Please Review. I'd like to know if you love or hate it! Thanks *Faye*


	2. night out

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks for all the sweet reviews. I am glad you like this story! :) Its fun to write cause I love Pans inner monolouge. LMAO! Love you all *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After hanging up the phone, I ran to the shower and washed as quickly as possible. 10 minutes later I was out of the shower and raised my ki enough to dry off before throwing on my robe and running to the closet.

Pan, you're 21 now. Don't think you have to impress him. You're just friends. He's engaged for Dende's sake. My conscience was working overtime but I surpressed the voice and dug to the back of my closet.

I'd grown up a tomboy and although I still loved jeans and my trademark bandana, I was not completely against wearing a skirt once in a while.

I grabbed a pair of panyhoses and my short blacj leather skirt. Then I ran to Kyokos closet and grabbed my favorite top of hers. It was a tight black leather top that was sleeveless and looked like a vest. It had a zipper up the front and made my chest look larger than it really was. It showed enough cleavage to be sexy but still look decent and presentable. My hair now fell to the middle of my back so I curled the ends and let it hang loosely. For make up I used a bit of eyeliner and lipstick to highlight my features but that was it.

When I was finished, I walked over to our full length mirror to get a look at the finished product. I had to admit, for a 45 minute job, I looked ready for a night out on the town. Trunks was going to be in for a shock when he saw me. I don't think he'd even seen me in womans clothing. I wasn't dressing this way to make him fall in love with me because no matter how I felt, he loved Cammy and she was to be his wife. I just wanted him to... ???. I guess I really didn't know what kind of reaction I wanted but I just felt like dressing up was the right thing to do.

I slipped on my black 3 inch heeled boots and hoped that I'd reach at least Trunks' shoulder. I was barely as tall as Vegeta but what I lacked in size, I made up for with spunk and i certainly had my share of that.

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

I froze. I did a quick scan and instantly knew that Trunks was at the door. I'd know that ki signature anywhere. I took a deep breath and opened the door wide open.

"Hi Trunks!" I flashed my best smile.

Trunks had opened his mouth to speak but stopped and just stared with his mouth hanging open. After a moment, I felt a bit uncomfortable and tried to snap him out of his daze.

"If you don't close your mouth, you're gonna catch files." I winked playfully and fought back the urge to laugh.

He blushed and closed his mouth before flashing me a big smile. "Wow. You look like a woman."

"Does that mean you approve?" I did a little turn and grinned.

"Very much so. Are you too grown to give me a hug like you used to?"

"No way." I jumped into his arms and returned his tight embrace.

"I've really missed you, Panny. I wish you'd have called."

I was thankful that my head was buried in his shoulder so he couldn't see my face. I couldn't help but notice that he smelled great. "I'm sorry but at least you're here now, right?"

"You're right." He took me by the shoulders and pulled me back. "Let me get a good look at you."

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as he looked me over like he was appraising me. At least it gave me a chance to look him over too.

Trunks had grown his hair out to his shoulders and had it pulled back into a ponytail. Of course it was the same perfect lavender color as always. He wore black slacks, a nice black tank top that showed off his ripped physique and w blue jean jacket with a Capsule Corp logo on the sleeve. He was as attractive as I remembered and he didn't look a day older.

I mentally scolded myself for having such thoughts about a man who was spoken for but then I came to peace with myself. I realized that it didn't matter that I thought it as long as no one found out.

"Pan. You're beautiful. I'm speechless." He smiled so sincerly that I hugged him again.

"Thanks Trunks. You're too sweet."

"Pan?" The voice behind us caused me to jump out of Trunks arms and blush brightly.

"Kyoko... ummmm hi!"

Kyoko had a sly grin on her face and a devilish gleam in her eye. I knew she was getting the wrong idea. "Aren't you going to intorduce me?" 

Trunks just stood there watching us and smiled innocently, acting like everything was normal.

"Kyoko, this is my friend Trunks. I've known him my whole life. Trunks, this is Kyoko, my nosy roommate." I eyed her playfully and Trunks laughed.

He held out his hand to Kyoko and flashed her a billion zennie smile. "Nice to met you."

"The pleasures all mine. I had no clue that Pan was friends with the president of Capsule Corp." I wanted to gag as I watched Kyoko practically drool on Trunks' shoes as she shook his hand.

"She never told you, huh?" He eyed me with an unreadable expression before continuing. "Our families have been friends since Pans grandfather was a kid."

"Wow. Well, you'll have to come back and visit soon."

"I'd love to. Nice to meet you." He smiled once more and then turned to me. "Ready to go?"

"Yup. Bye Kyoko. Talk to you when I get home."

"You bet you will!" Her threat was drowned out as I closed the door but be both heard her anyhow.

*** 30 Minute Later ***

We were sitting in the bar of the Tokyo Club while waiting for our table. The Tokyo Club was one of the most exclusive, and expensive resturants in Japan.

I took a sip of my beer and smiled brightly. "I'm really glad to see you."

"Definetly! I was hoping to see you before my wedding."

I forced a laugh but the mention of his wedding momentarily took all the joy out of my mood.

Trunks seemed to have sensed it because he frowned. "Whats wrong?" He sipped his own beer but never took his eyes from my face.

I dropped my eyes from him and took a long swig before answering. "Ummmm.... "

"Come on Pan. You've always been honest with me."

I put down my glass and fidgited with my fingernails. "I guess I'm just not used to the idea of you getting married." I forced myself to look up at his face and smile.

"Awwww Pan." He reached out and took my hand in his and squeezed gently. "Nothing's going to change. We'll still be close."

"I know. It just takes some getting used to."

"Pan, I want you to promise me something." He looked so serious that I broke out into a grin.

"What?"

"Promise that we'll always be close. It's been really hard ahving you away for so long."

"Deal."

We had dinner and talked about families, work, school and relationships. It felt like old times. When we finished our meals, we went out to the road anf stared walking. We spoke as we window shopped for hours.

"Trunks, lets go across the street. I wanna go look in that martial arts store."

His eyes danced playfully and he chuckled softly.

"What?" I couldn't figure out what had made him laugh.

"You're still my same ol' Panny."

We waited for the signal to say walk and then crossed at a leisurly pace. The next events happened so fast that it was hard to remember.

I heard the skreech of tires and saw headlights less then 5 feet away from me. Even with saiyan reflexes, I froze in shock. I felt two strong arms lock around my waist and then I was moved forward with saiyan speed until I was out of danger.

When my feet touched the ground again, I was trembling. I knew I was still being held tightly and my arms were locked around my heros waist as well. I looked up to see Trunks looking down at me with concern written all over his face. We were both breathing heavily and our kis were unsteady due to emotion but we were safe.

Trunks had saved my life. Okay, so being a demi-sayian, the truck may not have killed me but it would have been damned unpleasant. Our gazes locked and I couldn't look away. I felt like I was in a trance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter- How will they react now that they are in each others arms and their emotions are ruinning overtime? Read and see. 

Please Review. I love to hear who is reading my stuff. Thanks Bunches! *HUGS EVERYONE* Love ya, *Faye*


	3. feelings

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer- No characters are mine except Cammy. ;-) Enojoy the fic! Love ya all *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We stood in the middle of Tokyo in each others arms, breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes. If anyone reckognized Trunks as the Capsule Corp president or me as Mr. Satans granddaughter then they were bound to get the wrong idea.

My head was swimming with thoughts and emotions but I forced myself to break the moment.

"T-thank you."

He leaned his forehead to mine and we both closed our eyes, still clinging to each other like we were linked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You're welcome."

I forced myself to let go of his waist and step away but a big piece of me felt that in his arms was the perfect place to be.

For a split second I could have sworn that Trunks looked disappointed when I stepped back but his expression changes quickly. He grinned and looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well... *sigh* That was exciting."

I laughed tensly but grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the martial arts store which had been our original destination.

"Yup, but lets keep going." I smiled broadly on the outside but my insides were still trembling.

I might have been able to act the part of a calm woman but my heart was pounding, my mind was racing and my heart was breaking. It wasn't fair to Trunks, Cammy or myself but my heart was not taking no for an answer.

That action of saving my me was just the straw that broke the camels back. My whole life Trunks had been my role model, my biggest fan, my bodyguard and my protector. I guess I'd always taken for granted that Trunks would always be there. I know that he'd said that our relationship wouldn't change after the marriage but I knew it would.

Besides, even if nothing changed, that wasn't good enough for my heart. I suddenly felt like a piece of my soul was missing but at that moment when he held me in his arms, I'd felt whole again. Now that incomplete feeling was back again and somehow I knew that if he got married I'd never be able to feel that completeness again.

Damn my luck! Dende must be playing a cruel trick on me. Wasn't he supposed to be friends with Dad?! Oh well, I guess it didn't matter. As long as Trunks was happy then I wasn't about to step on anyones toes. I'd just be miserable in silence.

We shopped around till the stores closed at 10pm and then we started to walk towards the college. It was a warm night so we took our time and relaxed as we walked. When we got to the dorm, Trunks walked me to the door.

"I had a great time Pan. Thanks for coming out with me."

"Its definetly been too long."

"Will you do me one more favor?" He gave me a puppy-dog face that not even Vegeta would have been able to refuse.


	4. Feelings Part 2

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry about posting a half finished chapter. It was late and I thought I had already finished it! My bad! So heres the rest! I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter will be up on X-mas eve! Love you all! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I started to giggle. "What?"

"I'd like you to come out to dinner with Cammy and me a week from this Saturday."

"But I'll be home in a month."

"Pleasssssssssssssssssssssse."

I couldn't resist the begging of a grown man. "Okay. I'll come. I promise."

"Great. Meet us at Capsule Corp at 7pm, okay?"

"Got it!" I flashed him a thumbs up.

Trunks leaned over and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear. "You really are beautiful."

Then he turned and headed down the hall. The second I got my dorm room open, 2 strong arms grabbed me and drug me to the couch.

Kyoko stood towering over me with curiosity and impatience written all over her face. "Spill it!"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, little Pan-chan. Tell me everything you know about Trunks Briefs and tell me now!"

I looked around but there was no escape left in site. I was stuck so I sighed and spent the next 2 hours spilling my guts to my roommate.

For some reason I told her everything. Evenabout my feelings for him. I had to ad-lib the bit about our childhood experiances but it was better than trying to explain a trip to space, black star dragonballs, and saiyans.

When I was done explaining, Kyoko stared at me in silence a moment before breaking into an evil grin.

"Kyoko, that face makes me nervous. You look like a cat who just found a boel of cream. What are you up to?"

"Trunks is yours."

"What? He's marrying Cammy."

"Cammy-Shammy. Who cares about her. I saw the way he looked at you. Now all we have to do is ditch the bitch."

"NO! We are not interfering. Trunks would never forgive me if I ruined his relationship. Promise me that you won't do a thing!"

She pushed her short red hair out of her eyes and looked at me slyly for a moment. Her blue eyes danced with wild amuesment and she put her hand behind her back. "Okay. I promise."

As I went to bed that night I had an awful feeling that Kyoko hadn't told me the truth. In fact, I would swear on a stack of bibles that she'd crossed her fingers behind her back. I just prayed to Dende that she wouldn't do anything to make me look like a fool.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay. there is the rest. Sorry about the mix-up! What do you think so far?! Love it, Hate it, Don't care. Let me know! I love reviews! THANKS!!!!!!! *Faye*


	5. the dinner

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yay! I am so glad that you guys like this story! Thanks soooooooooooooo much. You're reviews are the best Christmas gift ever! :) Thanks Bunches! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** A Week From Saturday ***

"Pan. Sit still!" Kyoko had the curling iron in my hair and she eyed me evily in the mirror.

"I don't get why you are dressing me up. Its only a casual dinner with Trunks and Cammy." I wanted her to think that I was perfectly fine with the idea of this dinner but the truth was that I had to fight with all my might to keep from openly trembling.

*** 6:45 That Night ***

I stood at the door at Capsule Corp and almost cried. I hadn't been there in 4 years but it'd always felt like a second home. The memories flooded back to me with the force of a tidal wave.

I knocked lightly on the door and waited anxiously for an answer. I just wanted to get this night over with.

The woman who answered the door was a sight for sore eyes. "Hi. Can I help-- Oh Dende! PAN! Is it really you?!"

Bra jumped at me and hugged me tightly. "It's me! In the flesh. I've missed you sooooooooo much!"

"Mom! Come here!" Bra called down the hall before turning back to me and doing a once over. "Look at you Pan. The tomboy has become a femme fatale." She winked devilishly.

I wore tight leather pants, a new shiny red tank top, and a black leather jacket. My hair was curled into ringlets and clipped back so it was out of my face and fell down my back. Kyoko insisted on doing my makeup so it was a little heavier then I was used to but I would be lying if I said that it didn't make me feel sexy.

"Bra, what are you shouting about?" Bulma rounded the corner and looked at Bra strangly. She hadn't even noticed me yet.

"Hi Bulma! I've missed you." I flashed her my famous Son grin and watched as her jaw dropped.

"Pan? My little Pan-chan?! You look great! Trunks told me that you'd really grown up but... oh my. You look fabulous."

"Thanks."

They led me inside and we chatted in the living room for a while as we waited for Trunks and Cammy to come downstairs. After a few minutes I heard a voice in the doorway.

"Can I steal Pan away from you ladies?" Trunks was dressed in a black suit but looked a bit stiff.

I said goodbye to Bulma and Bra before going over to greet Trunks with a hug. During the embrace I looked over his shoulder to see Cammy standing behind us, staring at me evily. I tried to smile at her but her expression didn't change.

When I stepped back from Trunks, he turned to Cammy and pulled her towards me. "Pan, you remember Cammy."

She plastered a fake smile on her face which seemed to have Trunks fooled but I could see the jealous gleem in her eyes a mile away. I just couldn't figure out why she'd be jealous. She was the one engaged to the man that I loved so why was she upset.

"Of course. How are you Cammy?" I tried to lighten the tension between us by shaking her hand but her eyes never wavered.

"Fine. Nice to see you."

"Well ladies, we have dinner reservations so lets be off."

We got to the resturant in virtual silence but Trunks didn't seem to notice the growing tension. Cammy would only speak if Trunks spoke and her comments were always in aggrement to everything he said. If I spoke she acted like the sound was nothing more than the wind.

By the time the food arrived I couldn't stand it any longer so I tired to initiate conversation. "So Cammy, what have you been up to these last few years?"

She muttered something under her breath that sounded along the lines of 'listening to Trunks talk about you.' Then she looked up at me with a forced smile and giggled like a brainless child. "Actually, I've been working at a tanning salon."

"Wow. A tanning salon." I tried my best to keep my voice from souning sarcastic. "Are you still modeling?"

"Oh yes. I won Miss Japan Fitness last year." She looked so proud of the achievement that I almost laughed.

"Thats great."

"What have you been doing besides college?"

"Martial arts. I've always done it. I train all the time."

"Yeah. Pans very good." Trunks chimed in with a smile and a wink to me. Obviously he never told her about saiyans or our powers."

"If your so good then why don't you compete?" Her faced looked indifferent but I knew a challange when I heard one.

I had the urge to tell her the truth. That I was too powerful but I forced myself to be nice for Trunks' sake. I wouldn't do anything to upset him. "I don't really have the time." I shrugged nonchilantly.

"Or maybe your just afraid to lose." 

"What!?" That set me off but Trunks jumped in before I could say anything more.

"Actually Pan did very well in two of the Worlds tournaments growing up. She's alot more talented that people may think."

Cammy looked hurt that Trunks had jumped to my aide but she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder in annoyance and turned back to me with blazing eyes.

"But that was a long time ago Trunks. I don't see how she can know that she's still that good without competing. Maybe you've lost your touch and are too scared that everyone would find out."

That was it. Nobody called me a coward! I was always fearless to a fault when it came to a fight and I wasn't going to let some weak human, Trunks' wife or not, call me a coward. I'd always had a sharp tongue but tonight I had forced myself to be nice. I was now done being nice.

I saw Trunks drop his head into his hands in defeat. I guess he figured that getting involved would just make things worse. It took every ounce of pride and goodness in me to keep from burning all that blonde hair of hers off with one well placed ki blast. Instead, I turned to Trunks and put my hand on his. "Trunks, thanks for the dinner but I can tell when I'm not wanted."

With that I grabbed my purse and stood up.

"Pan, wait." Trunks looked at me apologeticly.

One look at the blazing in Cammys eyes made me sick. "Call me later if you want Trunks but I need to leave before I Kamehameha her into next week." I was speaking to Trunks but staring at Cammy as fiercely as she was staring at me. 

I heard Trunks sigh deeply and he sounded frustrated. This night had been a worse disaster then I thought it ever could be. Not only was Cammy still the same ditzy bimbo as before but she was also jealous. I simply couldn't believe Trunks wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

I turned my back and walked out of the resturant as calmly as possible but right before I stepped out the door I heard Trunks voice. "What in the hell was all that about?!"

I got outside and took to the sky. Once I was a safe distance away I broke down. Tears blinded me as I flew so I hoovered until I had let out all of my pent up anger and frustrations in sobs.

The child in me wanted to put Cammy into the gravity room and turn it up to 500 times gravity. That would teach her! But the adult in me told me that no matter what I did, it wouldn't change the fact that Trunks loved Cammy. I guess when you got to the bottom of it, that was the biggest issue.

Once I was calm I wiped my eyes and flew back to my dorm. I snuck in and noticed that Kyoko was out so I made myself some coffee and curled up on the couch with a book. Anything to get my mind off of the dinner nightmare.

About 11pm the telephone rang. It was Kyoko saying that she was sleeping at her boyfriends house. I didn't tell her but I was thankful. I really just wanted to be alone anyways.

I must have fallen asleep while reading because a sound at the door woke me up. The clock said 2:18am. I set aside my book and stumbled to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Pan. It's me." Trunks voice sounded stressed and I froze in shock. What the hell was Trunks doing at my dorm at 2 o'clock in the morning?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - What do you think is going to happen?! There is still lots to this fic so don't expect it to all be solved now. Its still a ways off! :) 

I hope you enjoy reading! Happy Holidays! Love Faye!


	6. Confrontation

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am such a happy camper. You reviews are sooooooooooooooooooooo sweet. I am glad you are enjoying! Love Faye

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened the door and let him in. We walked over to the couch and sat down in silence. After a moment of tense quiet, I tired to give him my best smile. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Ummmm, Sure." He didn't even make eye contact with me.

I went to the kitchen and came back several minutes later with two mugs. Once we were settled I put my hand under his chin and turned his head till he was looking at me. I had to get some answers.

"Trunks, are you going to tell me why you're at my door at 2am?"

He looked at me for a moment but said nothing. He looked so sad that I just wanted to hug him and make him smile but I could tell that whatever was bothering him would take more than a hug to fix.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that tonight would turn out the way it did." He sighed deeply before continuing. "Can you forgive me?"

I just smiled and without realizing I made the gesture, I cupped his cheek with my hand and carresed his cheek softly. When our eyes locked, I smiled. My heart was pounding but I tried my best to keep a calm exterior. "Of course I can forgive you. You're one of my best friends, right? You didn't have to come all this way to ask me that. You could have just phoned."

"No, I wanted to come and make sure you were okay. Cammy said some pretty awful things. We've been together almost 5 years and I have never seen her act like that. I had to make sure that you were alright."

I suddenly realized that my hand was on his face and I quickly dropped it to my side. "W-Wheres Cammy now?"

"At home. She got mad because I told her that I was coming to check on you."

"I don't want to come between you and Cammy, Trunks." Part of me was being honest but the other part of me was lying because the longer I sat here next to Trunks, the more my heart seemed to yearn for him.

Trunks took my hand in his and smiled. "I know but I promised you that we'd always be close and thats a promise that I don't intend to break."

I put my arms around Trunks and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Trunks." After a moment of silence I let him go and sat back on the couch. "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure! At least for a while. If I'm gone too long, Cammys likely to show up at the door." He winked playfully and settled into a comfortable position.

I poped in the newest DVD of Magic Users Club and sat down on the other end of the couch. After a few minutes I yawned and Trunks looked at me with a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry Panny. I am keeping you up."

"No. Its fine. I love this show."

"Come here." He smiled and patted his leg so I laid down on the couch and rested my head in his lap like I always had as a child.

It was nice to just relax with Trunks. It made me feel like the last 4 years of seperation neer happened. My soul just felt peaceful when he was close.

His hand ran softly through my hair and I began to have trouble keeping my eyes open so I decided to rest my eyes for a few minutes. I figures Trunks would wake me up when it was time for him to go.

******** LATER********

I woke up to a loud bang followed by loud female voices. The second I opened my eyes I knew that Trunks was still here and that I had my face buried in his lap. The DVD was over but the TV was still on and was showing a bright blue screen. I could tell that it was morning because sunlight was streaming in the window.

The moment I stirred I heard Kyokos angry voice. "Pan, she was waiting at the door when I got home. She forced her way in!"

"Get off my fiancee!" I looked up to see Cammy standing right about me glaring at us.

"Oh shit." Trunks had woken up and shifted his weight to streach and I sat up quickly. "Cammy, sweetie. Calm down. We just fell asleep."

"CALM DOWN?! Trunks, I am your fiancee, not here!" She practically spat as she gestured to me.

"Cammy, shes my friend." Trunks was trying to wake up but he looked annoyed.

"Pan, do you want me to drag her out?!" Kyoko looked ready to strike the minute I gave the ok but I just shook my head and she frowned.

"Why do you care about her so much anyways?!" She was gesturing so wildly with her hands that I was afraid she might break something. "If you are marrying me then you should want to be with me. Not some tomboy college kid!"

My blood was boiling as the pompous ditz verbally assulted me but I forced myself to stay out of their domestic dispute.

"Cammy, she is not a kid. She's my friend. What do you want me to do?"

"If you love me then you'll stay away from her!" She pointed a finger right at me.

I was so mad that I almost screamed and I knew my ki was dangerously high. She was making him choose between her and me. It was childish and unfair but I knew I was going to lose. If he chose me, he'd always wonder 'What if?' I knew I'd never be able to live with the guilt of that.

I wanted to cry and my heart ached but I had to do the right thing. Otherwise I'd never be able to live with myself. Damn Vegeta and his teachings of saiyan pride and honor.

"Trunks, Cammy is right. She's your fiancee. I am just a friend."

"But Pan..." Part of my heart leapt for joy when he came to my defense but I knew better than to get false hopes. My heart was already crumbling by the second as it was. I cut him of quickly before he could say more.

"Just follow your heart. I just want you to be happy." I was choking up and had to fight with all my strength to keep the tears from falling but I knew my eyes were swimming.

He opened his mouth as if to say something more but Cammy grabbed his arm and drug him off the couch and towards the door. Our eyes locked as he allowed himself to be drug.

"See Trunks, even the kid agrees. Lets go!" She turned to me quickly with a smile of victory. "I'd say its been nice Pan but... I am not going to lie." Her smile turned into a sneer before stomping the rest of the way out the door with Trunks following but he didn't end his eye contact with me until they rounded the corner and were out of sight without another word.

As soon as they were gone, Kyoko shut the door and looked at me in confusion. Once I knwe it was safe, I collasped onto the couch and curled up. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My chest felt like it was going to explode. This had to be more then normal heartbreak. My very sould felt shattered. Kyoko sat down next to me on the edge of the couch and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

Thats when it hit me. I didn't even say goodbye. I knew that love made people do stupid things but I had just given up my chance at happiness so he could be happy. Somehow the thought of never seeing him again seemed infathomable but I had to accept the truth. I just didn't know if I could live with that truth once I accepted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - several months later (What did everyone do?)

I promise this will be a T/P fic so just sit tight. When it does happen, it will be work the wait! Please and tell me what you think about Cammy. She is my first attempt at an orginial character. Thanks Bunches! *FAYE*


	7. the tournament

Only Time Will Tell

By: Faye_Valentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

okay. I dedicate this chapter to one of my favorite authors here on FF.net, AMCM74. Go read her fic "I never dreamed" Its soooooooooooooooo cool!

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! Its makes me feel so special! Love ya and Merry Christmas! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**** 4 months later ****

"Pan, I don't understand this sudden pressing need that you feel to compete in the Worlds Tournament." Mom watched me as I streched and threw a few practice kicks to get ready for my fight.

"I just want to fight. It will be fun." I bounced around to keep my muscles warm but carefully avoided my mothers eyes.

The truth was that however much I tried to deny it, Cammy had gotten under my skin and I wanted to prove to her and myself that I really was as good as I thought. I guess if I was to be really honest with myself then I'd say that I was also trying to show Trunks that Cammy was wrong too.

"Pan, you haven't fought in a tournament in almost 10 years. I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Because 18 is fighting too."

That stopped my warm ups and I spun around to face my mother. "What?!"

My confidence level suddenly did a nose dive. If any woman on planet earth could beat me it was her. Sure it was an intergender tournament but I knew she was going to be my opposition in the finals.

"I've been trying to tell you for days but you refused to talk about the tournament with me." Mom gave me an 'I told you so' look and I sighed.

"Oh well. I guess it will just be tougher than I thought." I smiled as confidently as I could and then headed towards the privacy of the restrooms.

I locked myself in a stall and dropped my head into my hands. Is my pride so important to me that I was willing to risk physical harm to prove my point? Of course. I wouldn't be saiyan if I didn't. Why do I care so much about Cammy and her uneducated statements anyways? My thoughts had been an endless stream of questions ever since Mom dropped the bomb on me but I knew that there was no going back. I had to fight to win or go down trying.

I had a total of 5 matches. 18 and I both breezed through the rankings. Grandpa Satan told me that it was the first time in history that two women had fought in the finals. It had been a long time since all of our families had been together. It was refreshing to look up into the stands and see all the Z fighters cheering together. I was sad to see Bulma, Vegeta and Bra had come without Trunks but I guess it was just as well. Who knew what the outcome would be. If I lost, I'd prefer that he wasn't there anyways.

We got to the ring and smiled to each other. 18 had never been an emotional woman but I could tell that she was looking forward to a good fight too. In all honesty the other matches had been boring. At least this was challenging.

18 started off the match with a flurry of kicks which I easily blocked. I returned with a set of punches which she too blocked easily. We jumped apart and smiled openly to each other. She was good but she realized that I was too.

I attacked agressively and we took to the air. We fought hand to hand for a long time with neither one of us getting the upper hand. I could hear Mom, Bulma and Bra all cheering wildly and it pumped me up.

It only took a nano second when I was distracted by the cheers for 18 to get the upper hand. She landed a lightening quick kick right in my gut and I doubled over in pain. Without slowing, she elbowed me to the back of the head and sent me slamming down onto the ring, creating a large crater.

I couldn't move for a moment. It'd been a long time since I taken such a powerful blow that it toko a minute to recover. I heard the ring judge start a ten count and I waited until he got to 5 before I gathered up all my strength and shot back into the sky.

18 looked surprised when I attacked so quickly but she was faster then I was now that I'd taken a good blow. She quickly got the upper hand again. I could feel the fatigue beginning to weight down on me as the minutes ticked by but 18 showed no signs of slowing. That worried me.

She placed a good punch to my face which sent me flying backwards and in reflex I shot off a ki blast which she was easily able to block.

"So Pan... we're going to play like that?" A wide smirk spread across her face and dread filled my very soul.

I'd barely recovered from the punch when 18's large ki blast hit me square in the chest. All the air in my lungs was forced out and I couldn't regain my breath. I fought to stay concious as I fell to the ground but on impact the world went black and the screams from the crowd faded off into nothingness.

*Later*

I woke up to the sound of my father voice talking to me. "Panny, wake up."

The dark abyss threatened to overtake me again but I forced myself to focus on Dads voice until my head was clear enough to stay concious.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized that I was in a small room surrounded by people. I tired to move but a pain shot through my entire body and I could tell somethings were broken.

"Ouch." That was all I was able to get out but I couldn't help but grin as I saw the worried looks of all the fighters.

"Don't move, Pan. Goten when to get you a senzu bean." Dad flashed me a big smile. "We're really proud of you. You did really well and hey, you still got second place!"

I laughed a bit before the pain made it impossible. Then I spotted 18 in the back corner of the room and I smiled to her. "Good fight. Thanks."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're good. I'm impressed." I assume that she thought I was better now cause after saying those few words she smiled one last time and walked out the door.

A second later, Uncle Goten walked into the room and plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Hey. You're awake! Hows my favorite niece? You did awesome today! Open your mouth. I brought you a present."

I did as I was told and he put the tasteless bean in my mouth. Within 10 seconds I felt a surge of energy and my pain vanished. The moment I sat up, my mom had me in a bear hug.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Physically that was true but my pride was hurt. I now understood why Vegeta always wanted to prove that he could beat Grandpa Goku so badly. He had to prove to himself that he was the best but he never could. I guess that was the way that I felt now.

Dad seemed to sense that I was upset because he made eye contact with me and gave me a concerned fatherly look before turning to the crowd.

"Lets give Pan a little time to relax before we leave. When shes ready, I'll take everyone to dinner. My treat!" Within moments I was alone in the room and I laid back down on the bed with a disheartened sigh.

I allowed tears to fall down my cheeks but didn't allow any sound to escape. I had been beaten by a better fighter. That was it. I wasn't mad at 18 by any means. She'd come to win and she did. There was no ill will in that.

The problem was that I was mad at myself. I wanted to prove Cammy wrong and I had failed. That made me feel extremely inadequate. Now every charge that Cammy had made to me at dinner 4 months ago were as good as true. Even if Cammy hadn't forbidden Trunks to see me, I didn't know how'd I'd ever be able to look him in the eye again. He had defended me against the slanderous words of his fiancee and I had failed to live up to his words.

I just wanted to hide out a never let anyone know how badly the defeat and hurt me but I'd never been a quitter and I was not about to start now. I was just sitting up when I heard the door open and then shut quickly. I looked up to see Trunks standing in front of the closed door.

The moment we made eye contact, all the walls of confidence that I'd built up came crashing down and I burst into tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Trunks to the rescue. Why did he come to the area after the match?!

Please review. More Cammy in the next chapter. ;-) 

I hope you all have a very very Merry Christmas! :-) Love always, *FAYE*


	8. the break-off

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well... I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! :-) Thanks again for all the sweet reviews and I hope that you continue to enjoy! Love always *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In three steps Trunks crossed the room and wrapped his arms around my shoulders tightly. He stroked my hair softly without saying a word. I wrapped my arms around his waist and allowed myself to cry in the protection of his eyes.

Once I was settled and my tears ceased to flow, Trunks still held me tightly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Uncle Goten got me a senzu bean." I released his waist and wiped my eyes.

He took a step back to look at me. "I heard the results of the tournament on the radio. I heard you kicked butt."

I could barely manage my smirk. "Till the end. 18 really taught me a lesson in humility."

"You got to the finals. Thats better than most of us have done. I'm proud of you and I'm just glad that you're okay." He flashed me a smile and put his hand under my chin so I was forced to look him in the eyes. "How about a smile for an old friend, please?"

Without even trying a smile spread across my face. My heart which had been battered and bruised for months suddenly felt mended just by looking into his beautiful eyes. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't fair to get my heart set on a taken man but Trunks was the only man who made me feel the way he did.

"Why'd you come to the arena?"

He seemed to blush a bit but I couldn't be sure. "I heard you were knocked out and I got worried so I... ummmmmmm." He seemed reluctant to tell me the next part. "I told Cammy that something had come up at Capsule Corp and I flew straight here. I had to make sure you were okay."

I could feel the heat rise up in my cheeks but I tried my best to keep my emotions in check. "Well, lets just hope that she doesn't find out." I flashed him a mischeivous grin which caused him to laugh and hug me again.

"Awwww Panny. I'm so sorry about everything. Its not fair for Cammy to make me choose but I love her." His voice sounded pained and somewhat distant. His hand gently carressed my back as we embraced and I just sighed.

"I know Trunks... *sigh* I know. It's alright." My heart was such a traitor.

Suddenly Trunks pulled away and took my face in his hands firmly so we were looking into each others eyes. He had a fierce determination in his eyes and I couldn't figure out what had come over him.

"Trunks?" My voice was a barely audible whisper as I searched his eyes questionably.

"You know what? It's not worth it. I miss you too much. Cammy will just have to understand that we're friends. She should trust me. Is that okay with you?"

Tears welled in my eyes as he spoke but I managed a nod.

"Good." He wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled. When I returned the smile he looked ecstatic. "I miss your smile."

"I missed you too."

***RING, RING, RING***

I forced myself to pull away from Trunks and reach into my gym bag, pulling out my cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey little Pan-chan." The sarcastic tone of the callers voice took me off guard and I flashed Trunks a confused look.

"Cammy?"

"I heard you got beat in the tournament. I guess big, bad Pan isn't as good as she thought." Her voice was dripping with malice.

Trunks looked confused as my ki skyrocketed while listening to her speak.

"How about I fight you?! I am sick of this! Maybe you'd like to see how good I really am up close!" I was practically yelling into the phone and the aura of power that surrounded me started to blow stuff around the room.

I heard her laughter flow easily through the phone before she spoke again. "You wish, don't you? But you know Pan, I've already won. I got Trunks, so trying to prove yourself to him won't work. Besides, you lost, so you only succeed in making yourself look like a bigger fool then you already are."

I felt Trunk's ki spike dangerously high and I turned to see is eyes flickering from green and back. Then I remembered that his saiyan hearing was even better than mine. Before I could stop him, he ripped the phone from my hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted into the phone. Thankfully with my saiyan hearing I could hear both sides of the conversation too.

"Trunks? W-What are you doing there? I thought you went to Capsule Corp."

"I heard Pan got hurt. She's my friend. I can to make sure that she was okay. I should have been here for the fight."

"You said you weren't going to see her anymore. You're MY fiancee! Why do you care about that little b-"

"STOP!... Cammy... stop right there! Don't say another word. Ever since Pan came back into my life you've become a different person. If you loved me then you'd trust me. If you loved me then you wouldn't call Pan and treat her the way you just did! I'm not a dog! No one owns me. Not you, not Pan and not anyone else!" His eyes were still blazing but his ki was dropping.

"B-but you're my fiancee..." She sounded on the verge of tears which made a part of me leap with joy.

"No, I'm not!" The words seemed to be as much of a shock to Trunks as they must have been to her but after a moment he looked at me with the first true smile I had seen from him in years. When he bagan speaking again, his voice was much calmer. "Not anymore. You've become a different person Cammy and I don't like that new person very much. I can't go through with this. It's not fair to you or me."

"What are you saying?"

"Its over. I don't want to be with you anymore." His ki was steady now and he actually looked very at peace with his decision.

My jaw practically hit the floor. I couldn't believe the chain of events that had just occured. First Trunks fiancee calls to tell me that I was a bigger loser than I already thought and then Trunks picks up the phone and not only calls off his own wedding but he breaks off the relationship completely. My brain was spinning but the ember of hope that I'd almost smoothered began to blaze brightly.

"Oh and Cammy. Don't even think about calling or harrasing Pan further. She'll have a new unlisted number in an hour!" Then he clicked off the cell phone and tossed it to me nonchilantly.

I caught the phone easily but just stared at him in shock. "Trunks, are you okay with this?"

He didn't answer at first but then he stepped over and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Never been better."

I couldn't help but laugh and hug him back. "I'm glad. I just want you to be happy."

He sighed and gave one last quick squeeze before letting me go. "I know Pan. Thats why I love you." He tapped his finger on my nose in a playful way and grinned. "Lets go get you a new cell, okay? My treat since you did so well in the tournament!"

With that he took my by the hand and pulled me off the bed with a smile. All I could do was laugh and follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Is that really the end of Cammy? What are Trunks and Pan going to do now that he is single? Read and see

Once again! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! as a xmas gift to me, please review! ;-) *FAYE*


	9. Surprise!

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer - Cammy is mine, Mark is AMCM74's *cough* Go read I NEVER DREAMED *cough* and the rest don't belong to either of us! :)

Thanks tons for all the wonderful reviews! I am so excited about this chapter because Kyokos back! YAY! Just enjoy and review! :) Love ya *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Pan, spill it! Hows everything been with Trunks?!" Kyokos enthusiam was so great that she was literally bouncing up and down on my parents couch.

I burst into laughter. "We're only friends."

Cammy and Trunks had broken up 3 weeks ago and I'd seen him nearly everyday since. Sometimes we'd play pool, go see a movie, or just sit and talk but we always had fun. Something about Trunks' presence just seemed to make the world feel right.

"Sure Pan. You may be just friends but what are your friendly benifits?" She winked playfully and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Would you shut up?!" I tossed my pillow at her and she squealed as she tried to block it. We both burst into laughter.

Once she regained her composure, she looked at me knowingly. "Look, you can both deny it but I've seen the way you look at each other. I don't mean to allow you both to play stupid forever."

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I tried to act outraged but I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. I must be red as a beet.

"Sure Panny... Sure." She just grinned

*knock, knock, knock*

In an efort to flee Kyokos knowing gaze I jumped off the couch and ran to the front door. When I opened it Trunks was on his cell phone.

"Okay... Sure Mark. Just keep me upadted if anything changes in the US market okay?... Alright. Goodbye." Trunks clicked off the cell phone and tucked it in his pocket before smiling to Pan. "That was Mark Devero from our American offices just calling to check up. Seems he has quite a crush on Bra. Maybe I'll send to America as a Capsule Corp Representative." He winked playfully before stepped through the doorway and hugging my tight.

We got into the living room and Kyoko was practically glowing as she looked at us.

"Hi Kyoko. It's been a long time." Trunks smiled to her easily and I couldn't help the twing of jealously I felt.

"Hi Trunks. Cute as ever I see." Although she was speaking to Trunks, she was watching my reaction. I tried my best to keep my face complaisiant but Trunks had to have felt my ki raise slightly.

I watched the two of them laugh easily before Trunks turned to both of us. "Well girls... are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" I was confused for two reasons. #1 - Where did Trunks think we were going? I though he was just coming over to hang out. #2 - Why did Kyoko and Trunks seem like old friends all of a sudden. As far as I knew, they'd only seen each other twice and the second time was not exactly friendly.

"Well Kyoko called me the other day and said that you wanted to check out the new dinner theather in Satan City so I got us all reservations."

"Huh?" I looked at Kyoko for an explination but she just grinned ear to ear before turning to Trunks.

"Actually, you two go. I'm tired. I'll just nap in Pans room till you get back. Have fun!" She waved and quickly left the room with a wink.

Trunks was blushing when I turned to him but I knew I was too. "I take it that Kyoko has tricked us?"

"Yeah. Looks like it." I fidgited with my hair.

"I'd like it if you'd still come with me." He smiled earnestly.

"But its opening night. The media will be swarming the place. If they see the President of Capsule Corp with the granddaughter of Mr. Satan on his arm, they'll never believe that we're just friends."

His smile faded and his gaze became intense. "I don't care anymore. I really don't. I know I haven't said it since that first night that I saw you in your dorm but you really are beautiful. And you're a wonderful woman."

"But they are going to think that we're an item." My heart was pounding in my chest and my emotions were going crazy.

"Would that be so terrible?" He put his hand to the side of my face and gazed at me in a way which could onlt be described as lovingly.

"No but...." My voice was barely above a whisper.

"Pan, I like you... alot. I even think I'm really falling for you. I want to give us a shot."

I closed my eyes as he spoke and his words went straight to my heart. He would never truely know how badly I wanted to hear him say those words.... or how badly I needed to hear them.

Something had drawn me to Trunks. It's always been there. Even when I was a child. The only way I can think of to descibe it would be like a magnetic pull except the futher apart that we were, the worse the ache of the pull became. Something in the words he spoke seemed to relax the painful yanking on my soul.

I opened my and smiled broadly as the power in his words hit my heart. "I'd like that too."

No sooner did the words come out of my mouth, did he take me up in his arms and kiss me with enough desire and passion to demolish any doubt still plaguing my mind.

***That night at the dinner theater***

We ate a wonderful dinner and chatted like nothing had changed except it was more comfortable. If we brushed knees under the table or our hands met while reaching for the butter, there was no longer an ackward silence like there had been in the past. It was okay now because we were comfortable.

When the show started, Trunks drapped his arm over my shoulder and a feeling of warmth and love enveloped me.

During the intermission of the show a man from the theater brought Trunks a note. Upon reading it I saw Trunks visably pale before my eyes before turning to me.

"Someones out front to talk to me."

"Who?"

"Cammy." he practically spat out the name but my heart sunk. I knew she'd only be here to cause trouble but I wasn't about to let Trunks face her alone.

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't--"

I pressed my finger to his lips to cut him off before smiling. "I know but I'm still coming."

He smiled thankfully and kissed my lips lightly. "Okay. Lets go."

We got out to the main lobby and we immediately confronted by Cammy. "Well, well, well. I see you brought the little girl. Thats okay though, Trunks. She'll love to hear this too."

"Cammy, what do you want?" He didn't look amused and there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

"I have a little surprise for you." Without warning she tossed a box at me which I caught easily. "Open it Pan. I promise it won't bite."

I know she was acting too smug for her own good but anger and curiosity got the better of me and I ripped the box open. Inside was a small plastic device which I immediatly knew was a pregnancy test and on it was a big '+' sign.

I suddenly felt physically ill. I looked from the test to Cammy several times before realization set in.

Trunks looked angry, confused and impatient when he turned to me. "Pan, what is it?" He tired to keep his voice calm when talking to me but I knew better.

"Yes, Pan. You tell him." Cammy looked as happy as a starving cat with a bowl of cream.

I wanted to cry, scream or kick her butt but I couldn't figure out which I wanted to do first so I just stood their in shocked silence.

"Pan?" Now Trunks truely looked concerned.

I tried to find my voice and although I sounded like a wet toaster, I was able to relay her message. "C-Cammy's p-pregnant."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter- How deep does Saiyan pride and loyalty run? Will Trunks go back to Cammy or stay with Pan? How will Trunks react? Will Kyoko murder Cammy? hehehe (That won't happen) Read and review! :)

I hope you are enjoying! I promise it will all work out in the end! Love ya all *FAYE*


	10. Heartbreak and Anger

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... seriously. This chapter was really hard to write but it sets up for the next one nicely. I hope you can get through it okay. Please review! Love ya all TONS! *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" Trunks nearly shouted and he ripped the box from my grip.

Tears welled in my eyes and I looked back and forth from Cammy to Trunks. This couldn't be happening. Cammy had to be playing a trick on us. That was the only option I could fathom.

"Like Pan said. I'm pregnant." Her smug smile nearly made me lose my dinner. The urge to become physically ill from shock nearly overwhelmed me.

"You're lying." Trunks face was pale and his hands were visably trembling as he looked in the box. Only his voice sounded firm.

"No, I'm not. I even brought a notarized letter from the doctor as proof of pregnancy." He pulled out a letter and handed it to him.

"What do you want me to do?" Trunks looked at the paper that she handed him and let out a heavy sigh.

"I want you to be a father to our child. I want you... *she choked up* I want you to give me a-another c-chance." Tears streamed down her face and Cammy buried her face in her hands before letting out loud sobs.

I felt frozen. I knew those were fake tears but with just one look at Trunks and I knew he fell for it. I knew he still loved her. He wanted to give her another chance. The left no place in his heart for me.

Trunks was Vegetas son and if he'd learned anything from his father, it was pride and loyalty. Without a shadow of a doubt I knew Trunks would do the honorable thing. He would go back to Cammy and take care of their baby. I couldn't and wouldn't ever even think about asking him to do anything else but that didn't mend my broken heart one bit.

I looked at Trunks and our eyes locked immediately. It was obvious that he wanted me to do something to help but there was nothing I could do. What was done, was done and I had to accept that. Hot tears began to fall from my eyes. "Trunks, I have to go."

"Pan, wait." He looked on the verge of tears as well and that weird magnetic link between us felt like it would rip me apart if I took another step but I had to fight it.

"No Trunks. We both know what you have to do but I'm sorry. I can't watch it happen." Tears were still pouring down my face but before he could say other word I took off to the sky and flew home, leaving Cammy and about 20 theater goers in shock.

I flew staright into my bedroom window, completely forgetting about Kyoko's presence, and collasped onto the bed in sobs. Kyoko had been sitting on my chair and although I knew she was shocked by my flying, she ignored it. She sat on the edge of my bed and ran her hand lightly over my back, speaking in a comforting voice.

"Oh Dende. What happened, Pan?"

"C-Cammy's pregnant!"

"WHAT?!" Kyoko screamed so loud that it echoed through the house. "Tell me everything!"

I forced myself to calm down and tell her the whole story. She listened carefully and didn't interrupt at all. The moment I was finished, she jumped off the couch and began to curse like a sailor.

"I knew it! That stupid, STUPID bitch!"

"What are you talking about Kyoko? You've never even met her."

"No but I've heard plenty. Everyone knows that Cammy was cheating on the president of Capsule Corp for years."

"I-I've never heard that." My despair was slowly becoming anger.

"Well, duh! No one told you because they found out that you were in good with the Briefs." She looked at me like that was something that I should already figured out.

"Even if she did, that doesn't prove anything. She's pregnant and Trunks is going to take responcibility." Everything felt hopeless.

"But Pan!... What if Trunks isn't the father?! That would mean that he'd be taking responcibilty for a problem that was not his own!"

That thought hadn't occured to me and a hot rage suddenly consumed me. "Please tell me that you're joking!"

Kyoko looked dead serious and took my hands in hers. "Pan, I swear I wouldn't lie to you."

A primal urge in me exploded and I jumped off the bed. My ki skyrocketed as I floated in the air, surrounded by an aura of my power.

"I'll kill her!" My fury raged. My only thought was to find that bitch.

Dad must have felt my ki flux and heard my scream because he charged into the room at full speed, ready to fight. Poor Kyoko just looked at me in shock but I was too mad to calm down right now.

"Pan? Whats wrong?" Dad looked at me in confusion.

"Cammy! I'm gonna KILL HER!"

Dad looked at me in shock. I'd never been this upset in my life and I'd definetly never threatened a human life. He must have known that it was a difficult sitsuation because he approuched me very slowly.

"Pan, I don't know what happened but you know better than this. You have to calm down."

"DAD STOP!" I screeched wildly. Between my broken heart and the thought of anyone tricking Trunks so horribly, I'd flipped.

"PAN! Stop it now! I'm not playing. Don't make me stop you." His voice was calm but firm. I watched a ki ball form in his hand and I knew he'd blast me if he felt it was the only way.

I felt my rage begin to seep away and when my gaze shifted to the frightened face of Kyoko I realized just how truly irrational I was being. I allowed myself to float back down onto the bed and lowered my ki.

Dad slowly lowered his own ki too and once he was assured that I was truly calm he sat next to me on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

I sat stiff as a pole and shed no more tears. I felt numb. Dad looked up at Kyoko who had visably paled and was trembling. I felt horrible about never telling her about my powers and this was a horrible was for her to find out.

"Kyoko its okay. I'll explain everything once Pan is calm. Come sit down." Dad patted the bed next to us and she slowly sat. "Now will somebody please tell me whats going on?"

"I-I will." Kyokos color became a little better, She explained everything to Dad about the whole triangle and our problems. Dad sighed when the story was over and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Pan, if Cammy is pregnant, reguardless of the father, thats even more of a reason not to harm her."

The fact that I knew he was right did not make me feel any better at all. Suddenly I knew what I had to do and I jumped to my feet. "I have to talk to Trunks."

"Pan, I don't think that you should. You can't make anything any better." Dads eternally calm gaze seemed to see right through me.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling and didn't speak until I knew I could do so calmly. "I know Dad but... but I have to do something. I-I love him."

Kyoko's and Dad's jaws dropped in shock so I took that opprotunity to fly out the window and headed straight to Capsule Corp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

next chapter - THE T/P TALK!

I hope that chapter was not too bad but there is a reason for it! Please review! Tomorrow night I will post another chapter! Thanks *FAYE*


	11. 100th review special

100th Review Special

"Chicks with Guns"

By: FayeValentine00

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for everyones kind words and reviews. It honestly makes me feel incredibly special that so many people like my story and review so faithfully. I am completly humbled by it! (Although the first person I babbled to was my friend Kyle Hebert.) 

*Begin Blatant Plug* If you do not know who Kyle is, Go to www.KyleHebert.com I am the official site cheerleader there. If you like DBZ you'll like the site. He is a VA but I am not spilling whos voices he does. *End Blatant Plug*

Anyways, I just thank you all from the bottom of my heart and I started a little side story to keep you entertained. I LOVE YOU GUYS! *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sat quietly at my computer plotting the next evil move Cammy would make when I heard a pounding at my door.

To my surprise, when I opened the door, AMCM74 was standing before me in her husbands uniform and armed ready for World War III.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" AMCM74 began to tear about my apartment in an apparent search.

"Who?"

"Cammy! Where is she?! I'm gonna kill her!"

"AMCM74, I'm sorry but she's not a real person. I just made her up for my story."

Just then I heard more pounding at my door and there stood Saiyan Serpent in full commando gear too. "Faye, let me at her!"

"Cammy?!" I was shocked. Did they really believe she was real?! That was insane. I knew she was all make believe!

The next knock on my door was the straw that broke the camels back so I threw the door open and prepared to yell at whoever was there but when realization struck, no sound came out.

"Kyoko, thank Dende you're here!" AMCM74 jumped forward. "Will you please talk some sense into Faye?! She seems to think that you and Cammy are only figments of her imagination!"

Kyoko looked at me in shock but I could still not believe any of this was happening until she spoke to me. That was when I realized she was armed for battle too and I got a bit worried.

"Faye? What is she talking about? The girls and I are on our way to teach Cammy a lesson and you have to write it so snap to it and get ready!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of a chopper outside my patio and all three girls broke into grins.

"Well Faye, our ride is here. We're off to teach Cammy a serious lesson that she'll never forget!" Saiyan Serpent smiled one last time and then leapt into the helicopter.

"Make sure we cream her real good, Faye!" Then AMCM74 followed after Saiyan Serpent and I turned to Kyoko.

"Seems like you're a popular, Kyoko."

She grinned playfully. "I try. That bitch is gonna learn never to mess with the likes of Pan and me ever again!" She winked and then just before she hopped into the helicopter she turned back to me. "Oh Faye, don't forget! Hurry up and get to 200 reviews or we'll never get to find out how we torture Cammy. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Then she was off.

Slowly I heard the sound of the helicopter fade away and I wondered if anyone would ever believe what happened if I told them. Thats when it occured to me that Kyoko was right. If this story didn't get up to 200 reviews then we'd never know what happened and that was simply unacceptable.

I sat back down at my computer with renewed enthusiasm and quickly began to work on the next chapter. If I didn't write then people couldn't review and that would just suck! I made a vow to myself to make this fic so good that people would just have to review. That way we'll know what horrible fates lay in store for Cammy but you know what they say... only time will tell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HEHEHEH ok ok... I know it was a cheap way to get reviews but it is all in good humor. I am only playing but I swear to write more if I do get to 200 reviews. Just please no cheating! :-) I hope you continue to enjoy this fic as much as I enjoy writing it and I can't thank you enough for all of your kind words! :) Love *FAYE*


	12. The T/P talk and the K/C confrontation

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay... if you are a Kyoko lover and a Cammy hater then you will love this chapter! Enough said! :) Love, *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I flew to Capsule Corp not even sure if Trunks would be there. I knew it wasn't fair to go and tell him the rumors that I'd heard but wasn't it also unfair not to tell him?

Suddenly I felt a ki flying towards me and I froze. Second later Trunks was hoovering in front of me.

"Pan, we need to talk." He looked dead serious.

"I know." My heart sank. Trunks only looked like this when he was forced to do something that he didn't like.

"I have to try to work things out with Cammy for the babys sake. You understand, don't you?" His eyes seemed to be pleading for understanding.

I had made a firm resolve not to cry anymore but all I could muster was a nod.

"Pan, I need you to understand."

"I do Trunks... I do."

He suddenly flew forward and took my face in his hands. "No you don't." He waited until our eyes met before he continued. "I love you Pan. I want to be with you more than anything else in the world.

My resolve to not cry crumbled as I felt hot tears roll down my face and over his hands. "I love you too, Trunks but its not fair."

"This is all my fault. I'm so, so sorry. Now this bond between us makes me feel like I'll be ripped apart every moment that I am away from you."

"You feel it too?!" My jaw dropped.

"Yes. As Dad so delicatly put it, you are my mate. He then told me that if I stayed with Cammy that I may as well kill myself because I'd never be happy."

"Oh...." That was all I could manage to say. I remember Vegeta telling me about a saiyan bond once but that was years ago and I'd nearly forgotten. "Why are you telling me this? It doesn't change a thing."

"But Pan, I have to think of something. I want to be with you!"

"Trunks, Kyoko told me something that she heard in a rumor and I wanted to tell you." I took a deep breath and let out the news. "She heard that Cammy had been unfaithful."

Trunks frowned and dropped his head in defeat. "I know."

"WHAT?!"

"I know... Thats what makes all of this so difficult. I love YOU! I want to be with YOU! Now I am saddled with a child that I won't even know if its mine until after the birth."

"I'm sorry." My heart was broken but the fact that he'd openly admitted his love to me kept that spark of hope alive in my soul. Unfortunately the feeling was bittersweet.

'I'm sorry' were the two most useless words in the world for a sitsuation like this but nothing else came to mind. We both simply hovered in the air not too far from Capsule Corp and looked at each other. The silence was killing me but the words that came out of my mouth were just asking for more pain in the future.

"No matter what happens between you, Cammy and the baby, I'll always be here for you." I gave my best effort at a smile but I am sure I failed miserably.

Trunks sighed deeply in relief. "Thank you, Pan. I don't think I could go through these next 6 months without you." He took my hands and pulled me into his arms. "I hope someday you can forgive me."

"I already have." And although I still hurt deeply, the words were true.

***3 Months Later***

Kyoko had come over this morning and we'd spent the whole day getting ready to go to dinner. She'd said that I'd locked myself up in the house too much lately and I needed to get out.

She taken the whole saiyan and super power stuff very well but then again Dad had a way of calming people down. The first day sfter she found out she'd begged Dad and I to show her some cool ki blasts so we gave her a little private show in the forest near Grandma Chi-chis house. Dad must have really taken a liking to Kyoko because he even went Super Saiyan just to show her what it looked like. Now she thought Dad was a god. Mom just told her that she would have liked Grandpa Goku even better. She'd definetly become like the sister I'd never had.

Trunks on the other hand called me every night faithfully just to find out how I was doing. I hadn't seen him since that last time though because Cammy had told him that the thought of him seeing me was upsetting and that was bad for the baby. She'd tried to make him cut off all contact but he finally put his foot down. I silently prayed that she'd get as bug as a house just so I could have a touch of revenge.

"Pan, are you daydreaming again?" Kyoko let out a discusted sigh.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I swear Pan. If that kid is not Trunks' I am going to kill her."

I laughed good heartedly. She'd been making the same threat everyday for a month.

"No Pan. I'm serious. Cold-blooded, pre-meditated murder." Her face was dead serious until she winked and e both burst out laughing.

I sighed. "Oh Kyoko... thats such a nice fantasy." Then I made a pouty face. "Too bad Dad has to go and spoil all of our fun!" My face made Kyoko laugh so hard that she almost fell over.

"Well Panny. Only time will tell what is going to happen so its my job to keep you happy until that time comes. Now get ready. Our reservations are in 45 mins.

We got dolled up and headed out to dinner at the nicest resturant in Satan City. Being the granddaughter of the one and only Mr. Satan assured us a good table and great service.

We chatted for a long time and I had to admit that it was one of the funnest nights I'd had in quite a while. We reminsied about high school, college, bad dates and just about everything else under the sun except for Trunks and Cammy.

At the end of the evening I forced Cammy to let me pay the bill before we stepped out the door. To my surprise a man held the door open for us and when I looked up to thank him, I nearly started laughing. For some reason I found it extremely funny.

Trunks was holding the door but once he realized it was us, he let go of the door in shock and almost knocked Kyoko out.

"Hello Trunks! Long time no see." Kyoko smiled widely.

"Hi Kyoko, hi Pan. How are you ladies doing?"

"Just great! We just had a fabulous dinner and now we are off to see a movie." Kyoko spoke excitedly while I just stood sliently watching the events unfold.

"Sounds like fun."

"Are you done?!" Cammy sounded put out and then sighed melodramatically.

I opened my mouth to say a quick goodbye and escape to avoid a conflict but Kyoko was faster.

"Oh... and YOU must be Cammy. I've heard so very, very much about you. All bad I assure you." Her voice was dripping with malice.

"Ans who are you?!" I don't really think that Cammy cared who she was but deep down I think that she just wasn't clever enough to come up with a good rebuttal.

"I'm Kyoko, best friend of Pan and cheerleader to the saiyan race." The phrase slid off her tongue so naturally that Trunks and I exchanged shocked looked before bursting into laughter.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Obviously Trunks had still not told her about our heritage but what really seemed to be bothering her is that Trunks and I were laughing together.

"Oh nothing Cammy. Nothing at all." I had to admit that I was truly impressed by Kyokos ability to act heartless.

"Listen Ryoko--"

"Kyoko. K-Y-O-K-O"

"Whatever. I don't care about you or that little bitch--"

Before any of us knew it, Kyoko slapped Cammy across the face with a satisfying smack.

"Dende." I muttered under my breath and Trunks' jaw dropped but I would swear that I'd seen just a hint of amuesment in his eyes. I grabbed Kyokos arm and drug her towards the road as the two women began shouting at each other.

Trunks was physically holding Cammy back as she she screamed. "I'll get you back! You better run! I'll sue you for everything you have!"

"YEAH?! Try it! I don't have anything! Don't you ever call Pan that again or I'll do worse!"

I had to drag Kyoko half way down the street before she stopped yelling but once she did I took one look at her face and began laughing. Then she joined in too. We must have sat there laughing for 10 minutes before I was able to speak again.

"That was great! I'll never get the image of Cammy shocked face out of my head!"

"I know! I just hope that Trunks doesn't get too mad. Then again, if she ever calls you that again, I'll do worse than just slap her."

I grinned. "Just make sure I'm there to watch it. Dad said I couldn't touch her but he never said I couldn't watch!" That sent is into a new wave of laughter!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think so far?! :) Enjoy and review! Love ya! *FAYE*


	13. P/C confrontation

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter! I actually had a day off of work so I relaxed with my hubby! YAY! Love ya! *FAYE*

Oh and to everyone who is wondering. Cammy really is pregnant! :) Sorry to burst your bubble! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 2 Weeks Later ***

Bra called me this morning and begged me to bring Kyoko over to meet her. She said she wanted to congradulate to woman who'd slapped "that money grubing witch." After a quick phone call to Kyoko, she met me at my parents house and we drove to Capsule Corp.

The moment we arrived Bra came out of the house at a run and threw her arms around me before stepping back and facing Kyoko.

"You must be Kyoko. I'm Bra Breifs and its my pleasure to meet you." Bra grinned ear to ear in a devilish way and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Bra." She flashed Bra a big smiles before looking around. "DAMNNNNNNNNN! This place is huge!"

Bra and I both laughed openly as we followed her gaze. "Geez Bra, shes right. I guess I don't even think about it anymore.

"Kyoko, if you think thats good, come inside. Now thats cool. Maybe Mom will even show you one of her new inventions. The moment that she heard what you did she has been dying to meet you!"

We were all headed towards the door when I heard a noise behind us. When I turned around I saw Vegeta hovering before us with a scowl on his face and hisa arms crossed over his chest in the stance I remembered so well. I was actually really exctied to see him. It'd been a long time.

"Hi Vegeta. Long time, no see." I smiled and he smirked.

"So you've come to visit and you've brought another brat with you." He gestured to Kyoko who looked confused.

I quickly turned to her and explained. "Remember my dad telling you you about saiyans?"

"Of course."

"Remeber Dad saying that Vegeta was the prince of the saiyans?"

She nodded and her jaw dropped in shock.

"Kyoko, this is Vegeta, prince of the saiyans." I heard Bra burst into laughter and I had to fight with all my might not to laugh too when Kyoko looked at him in awe.

"Too cool!"

I could tell that Vegeta puffed out his chest a bit just to look more impresive and looked right at Kyoko. "Finally someone with the sense to give me the respect I deserve." He smiled and then turned back to me. "Lets go."

I looked at Bra for an escape but she just shrugged and turned to Kyoko. "Well, lets go. Looks like Pan's going to be busy."

Then they were gone and I followed Vegeta into the back yard of Capsule Corp.

"Whats going on?" I was actually really nervous to hear what he had to say.

"What are you going to do about Cammy?" His face looked dead serious.

"Huh?"

"When you find out the truth about the baby, what are you going to do?"

"Ummmm. I don't know. If the baby is his then I guess I'll do nothing but-"

Vegeta made an irritated sound and then jumped to his feet and met me eye to eye. "Listen because I'm only going to say this once. He is your mate. Accept that or live in misery forever." I just looked at Vegeta in shock. I couldn't figure out why he cared so much what Trunks and I did anyway until he spoke again. "Trunks has been pouting around here for the last three months since Cammy came back and its upsetting Bulma. That means she has to upset me in return. I want it to stop and its up to you to do it." He glared at me like the whole sitsuation was my fault. "You should have killed her when you had the chance."

I nearly laughed at his ease of speaking about murder until I heard a noise at the back door and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta! What are you telling Pan? Nothing that will help, I'm sure!" Bulma looked at Vegeta serverly before turning back to me. "Panny, don't listen to a thing he says."

Vegeta groaned and flew off before Bulma could yell at him anymore. That left just her and I on the patio. She sat down in a chair and patted the one next to her so I sat down too. She looked at me for a long moment before she spoke, like she was reading my mind.

"Do you love him?"

I opened my mouth to deny it but one look in Bulmas eyes and the truth just came out. "Yes."

She patted my leg and then sighed. "Okay, thats all I needed to know."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Trunks loves you and you love him. Thats all that matters and it will all work out." We both smiled until he heard screams coming from an upstairs bed room. I flew straight to the window and entered the room to see Trunks, Cammy, Bra and Kyoko looking angry.

"What is going on?!" All eyes turned to me as I jumped into the middle of everyone.

Kyoko opened her mouth to shout but Bra clamped her hand over it and Trunks stepped towards me. "Cammy found out that Kyoko was here and wanted to get her back for slapping her a couple of weeks ago."

"I did NOT--"

"YOU shut up!" I pointed right at Cammys face and shouted with a cold rage in my voice. I left no question to my seriousness. Then I turned back to Trunks. "What happened then?"

"She tried to hit Kyoko with that bat but Bra broke it." He pointed to the splinters on the floor that had once been a bat. I silently thanked Dende that Bra had been with Kyoko. Without the saiyan reflexes Kyoko could have been seriously hurt.

I used saiyan speed to come up to Cammys face before she could blink an eye.

"You're lucky. If so much as one hair was harmed on her, I'd kill you where you stand." I felt Trunks hand on my shoulder but shrugged it off and kept talking in a cold tone. "You better pray to Dende that this child really is Trunks' because if its not you'll have more to answer to then just him."

"I don't know what your talking about." She stuck her nose in the air like I was of no consequence. That set me off.

I grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and picked her slightly up off of her feet. "Don't lie to me Cammy. Thats the only warning you are going to get!" I forced myself to calm down and put her down before turning to Trunks.

"I'm sorry."

He just smiled and shook his head. "Its okay."

Shortly after that Kyoko and I left the house and 3 days later we recieved restraining orders. It stated that we couldn't come within 50 yards of her. My first thought had been that I could easily kill her from 10 times that but I figure announcing that would only make it worse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Fast forward 2 months. Its will only be one month till the birth. See how all the relationships are going

Thanks for reading. I hope you like it! Love *FAYE*


	14. T/P TOGETHER?!

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You guys are really really going to love this chapter! I am sure of it. :-) I want to thank AMCM74 for her help on the whole amniosyntesis thing. Her support has been invaluable to me! Also, I seriously thank you guys for all the sweet reviews. It honestly brought tears to my eyes. I am shocked that so many people like my work but I thank you all for reading! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 2 Months Later ***

Cammy is now 7 1/2 months pregnant and according to Bra, Cammy is as big as a house. Trunks had tried to convince her to have an amniosyntesis done to find out the paternity of the father but thanks to law, Cammy was able to refuse on the basis that being unmarried, she has the right to do with her body as she pleases. Apparently all the Briefs, including Trunks, wanted Cammy out of the house but they'd never throw out one of their own. Until they found out, Cammy got a free ride.

Everytime I thought about that blonde ditz I wanted to head over to Capsule Corp and blast her to bits. Being a pregnant woman had protected her from me up till now and she knew it. But she also knew that she couldn't be pregnant forever. My raw fury at Cammy was shocking even to me but the longer I was kept away from the man I loved, the angrier I became.

*Ring, Ring*

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Pan." I felt a smile spread across my face when I heard Trunks' voice on the other end of the reciever."Hi Trunks! Whats going on?"

He sighed and sounded slightly annoyed. "Not much. I just think I need a vacation from this house."

"Cammy being a witch again?"

"When is she ever not these days? I'll never understand when she changed from the woman I loved into this she-devil."

"Well... Mom and Dad are gone at Grandmas for the weekend so if you need to escape..." I left it at that but I knew he'd decline, he always did. No matter how much it hurt, I had to respect his choice. He'd always tried to make Cammy happy, even now.

He was silent a long time and I suddenly heard Cammy's high pitched squeal on the other end of the phone. I couldn't quite make out what she was saying but I knew she was yelling at Trunks. That much was obvious.

"Cammy, will you please stop?! You're getting way too upset." I heard him talking to her and then her squealing continued. Finally, after what felt like a long time, Trunks came back to the phone.

"You know... I'll be ther in 10 minutes." Then he hung up. I knew he'd been vague so he could make up an excuse to Cammy but I didn't care. He was actually coming over!

I flew off the couch and with the help of my saiyan speed I had the house cleaned in 5 minutes. I spent the next 5 minutes brushing my hair and throwing on a pair of tight black jeans and a grey Tokyo U sweatshirt. Just as I was finishing up I heard the knocking.

I opened the door and was met by the two most beautiful blue eyes that Kami'd ever created. I felt the bond between us strengthen a bit so I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. We hadn't gotten to talk alone and face to face for months.

"Awwww Panny, I've missed you." He held me tight and lightly stroked my hair.

I sighed contently. "I've missed you too. I'm so glad that you're here!"

I forced myself to let go of him and he followed me into the living room. We sat down on the larger of our two couches and just looked at each other. The moment I'd looked at him my feelings came flooding back 10-fold.

"Pan, I'm so sorry I--" I pressed my finger to his lips and smiled sweetly when he met my eyes.

"shhhhhhhhh... We have enough things to worry about. Can we just try to be happy and enjoy each others company for 5 minutes without talking about it?"

He sighed and looked apologetic but simply nodded. "I'd like that." He reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. His hand lingered on my cheek a moment longer than necessary but I didn't mind. I just enjoyed his presence.

I leaned againist his palm and smiled even wider. "I don't know what to do with you."

"You know I love you Pan. I've made a decision." He looked so serious that it caught me a bit by surprise.

"Whats that?"

"I don't care about Cammy anymore." I opened my mouth to stop him but he just took my hands inhis and continued speaking. "If the baby is mine I'll do my job as a father but it's not right to ruin a family just for the sake of a child."

"I-I don't understand."

"I told you before. I love you. I want you. I need to be with you. That is, if you'll have me."

"What are you saying?" Now I'm not stupid and I was pretty sure that I understood but making assumtions would only make it worse if I was wrong.

"Regaurdless of what happens with Cammy, I want a relationship with you. I need to see if what Dad says is true because I think it is." He grinned ear to ear and kissed my hands softly before continuing. "Are you willing to give it a shot? Even if I may be a father soon?" He looked so sheepishly nervous that I nearly laughed.

It took a few moments for the words to hit home but the moment it did, I leapt from my seat and jumped into his arms. I pressed my lips to his fiercly and after his momentary shock he returned the kiss with equal passion and desire.

When we broke I was sitting astride his lap and I pressed my forehead to his with my eyes shut tight. I was almost afraid that if I opened my eyes that all of this would just turn out to be a hoax.

"Does that mean yes?" I opened my eyes to see Trunks laughing happily.

"Of course!"

Our lips met again and this time the desire took over. Our hunger and passion was unmatched to anything that I'd ever experianced. Somehow we ended up laying on the couch, making out like high school students but I'd never felt so free and uninhibited as I did now with this man who cause my heart to soar and my blood to boil with desire. My physical desire and emotional need to bond with Trunks nearly overwhelmed me and I forced myself to puch away.

"Trunks, if we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

He gazed at me lovingly before kissing my forehead. "I don't want to stop."

"Do you know what you're saying?" I had to make sure.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes."

Our lips met that last time before we gave into the passion and need. We bonded right there on the couch in my parents living room and I never once had second thoughts about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter - What happens now?! Cammy begins to experiance problems with her pregnancy.

I hope you guys are happy! :-) Love you! *FAYE*


	15. pregnancy trouble

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey hey hey! This chapter is a bit short but there will be more tomorrow! HAPPY NEW YEAR! & FELIZ ANO NUEVO!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a pounding on my front door. Something didn't feel right and thats when I realized I was laying naked on my parents couch, wrapped in Trunks' loving embrace. When I shifted to get up, his eyes fluttered open.

"Who's that?" He groaned sleepily but smiled at me.

"I don't care." I returned the smile and then snuggled back down next to him, burying my head into his chest. In responce he laughed and tightened his embrace around me.

After a moment the pounding returned and it seemed even more urgent. I groaned and began to get up but Trunks pulled me back. "You get dressed. I'll get it."

He quickly slid on his jeans and answered the door bare chested. 

"Bra?!" I heard Trunks' voice and then saw her run straight into the living room just as I was slipping on my top. Trunks entered the room right behind her.

"Bra, Whats wrong?" I stepped forward and put my arm on hers in a comforting gesture. Her frantic expression worried me.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere." She took a deep breath as she looked from Trunks to me and back again. "You guys can explain this whole sitsuation to me later but right now you have to come with me, Trunks."

"Where?" Trunks looked at me for an answer that I didn't have before turning back to Bra.

"Cammy started hemorrhaging. Shes at Satan City Hospital. We've got to hurry."

Trunks looked panic-striken when he turned back to me and my heart sank. No matter how much I hated Cammy and wanted to blast her to bits, I'd never wish ill-will on the baby, Trunks' child or not. He opened his mouth to speak but I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You need to go." I tried my best to smile but the look in Trunks' eyes scared me. It looked like he was looking right through me.

"I'll be back. I promise." He hugged me quickly and then he and Bra were off. Then I was alone.

I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. His scent still hung in the air as a reminder of our night of passion. We bonded last night and I could feel the results all the way to the depths of my soul.

I tried not to feel betrayed that he left me to go to her. It was only logical. Cammy was in danger, as was the child that could easily be his. He had to go and I understood that but why did I suddenly feel so alone? I really was concerned about the baby. If anything to the baby or Cammy, I knew Trunks would take it hard. I knew Trunks would never blame me but I'd never be able to forgive myself.

If she died, he'd blame himself. He'd think that he should have stayed with her last night but he hadn't. I knew Trunks well enough to know that. If it came down to that, I'd feel responsible.

I forced myself to calm down and not drown in my own self-doubts. I had to do something or I'd lose my mind. Slowly I picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Kyoko? Its Pan. I need some company."

"I'll be there in 15 minutes." She sounded concerned when she hung up and I couldn't blame her. I sounded depressed and I knew it.

True to her word, Kyoko was at my doorstep 12 minutes later. The second I opened the door a crack, she burst in and threw her arms around me tight. Once she let me go, she led me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"Okay Panny. Tell me whats going on now."

It was actually a relief that Dad had already told Kyoko about the saiyans because it made it much easier to explain the whole bonding thing to her. I told her all of the events that had taken place since Trunks' phone call last night and when I finished she fell into a shocked silence.

"Wow Pan." She just looked at me empathically but then smiled. "Just remember... no matter what happens, Trunks Briefs loves you. You guys bonded. It'll all be okay now."

I couldn't help but smile. Kyoko always had a knack for saying exactly what I needed to hear.

"We should go and stay with him, Pan."

"We may just make it worse. I don't think I could stand it if I messed things up even more." 

Kyoko sighed angerly and met my gaze fiercly. "Pan, stop! You better understand that nothing Cammy is going through now has anything to do with you. It was Trunks choice to come to you last night. Neither one of you could have known that this would happen. Stop blameing yourself! I mean it. Now lets go."

"But what about the restraining orders?" I just knew Dad would kill me if I got arrested.

Kyoko laughed easily and winked. "She'll never know that we're there. We'll stay in the lobby. Besides, you're only going to be miserable the longer that you stay away from Trunks."

I sighed but smiled despite myself. "I guess you're right. Lets go."

It took about 10 mins to get changed and then Kyoko and I were off and headed towards the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Whats happening to Cammy?

I hope you don't mind the shorter chapter! Lots more tomorrow! Love ya guys! *FAYE*


	16. eavesdropping

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

FayeValentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay everyone. I hope you enjoy all the new plot twists that I have coming for the beginning of next year! I wish you all a very Happy New Year! I SWEAR I love you all! *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We got to the hospital and it took everything in me not to run all the way to the emergency room. As soon as we entered the waiting room I saw a flash of blue hair so Kyoko and I rushed to Bra.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bra looked shocked.

"Pan was worried so we came to make sure that everything was okay." Kyoko answered when I didn't.

I looked around the room but didn't see Trunks anywhere. I felt a twing of concern but forced myself to ignore it. Kyoko was right. Trunks and I had bonded. I had no reason to fear him leaving me. The only problem was I couldn't quite convince myself.

"Pan?"

I snapped back to reality and turned around to see Kyoko and Bra looking at me knowingly.

"I'll never understand what you see in that brother of mine, Pan. He's not worth it." Her words seemed harsh but the devilish grin on her face assured me that she wasn't serious. "He's in room 4297 but don't get caught."

"Thanks Bra! You're the best."

"I know." She grinned and I flashed her my best smile before taking off down the hallway.

4294... 95... 96... 4297.

When I arrived at the room I could hear low talking. I knew Cammy was awake so I should have gone back to the lobby and waited but my curiosity got the better of me. I leaned my ear to the door and listened.

"Trunks, I'm scared."

"I know."

"I didn't mean for things to turn out like this."

I heard Trunks sigh deeply before he uttered the words again. "I know."

"What happened to us Trunks?! Things used to be so great between us. I'm not an evil person like everyone thinks. I know I've made m-mistakes b-but---" Her voice broke off and I heard her crying.

"Cammy... shhhhhh.... its okay." His voice sounded so soothing and reassuring towards her.

'Trunks, I swear I've always loved you, even now. P-Please don't hate me." She sounded so weak and pathetic that I wanted to smack some sense into her, yet at the same time my heart went out to her.

I guess in my anger and jealousy I never took the time to realize that even though Cammy cheated on Trunks, it still must be hard to go through this pregnancy on her own.

"Cammy, I don't hate you. No matter how mad I get, I don't think I ever could. I've loved you for 5 years. Those feelings don't die that easily."

"I love you Trunks. No matter what happens please know that I'm sorry."

"I know and no matter what happens, I'll always love you and be here for you too."

WHAT?!?! With his words it felt like someone had plunged a knive straight through my chest. My head started to spin and ignored the rest of the conversation. How could Trunks love both Cammy and I?! I didn't make any sense. I suddenly felt betrayed and I didn't know how to handle it. I'd been raised by a fiercely loyal family and so had Trunks. How could he do this to me?!

Tears welled in my eyes so badly that I couldn't see anything clearly. I started walking slowly but by the time I got to the lobby I was running. I had to get away. I needed time to think As I ran past Kyoko and Bra I heard them call out to me but I ignored them. I took to the sky as soon as I was out the door.

The bond that linked Trunks and I was aching so badly that I thought I might collaspe in pain but I tried to ignore it. It only served as a reminder that I had bonded with a man that didn't love me. It just wasn't fair.

I knew Trunks would have sensed my ki as I left the hospital. He'd also feel the same aching pain in his chest from our bond but it wouldn't matter. If he didn't love me then nothing mattered anymore. I just needed to figure out what to do.

I flew a few more miles before a particually sharp paincut through me and I felt myself fallinf out of the sky. The pain was so intense that I couldn't focus enough to fly again. I knew I was going to hit the ground hard but thankfully the pained caused me to black out first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what will happen now?! What is up with Trunks telling Cammy that he loved her?! You'll see in the next chapter!

Once again... HAPPY 2002! Love, *FAYE*


	17. 200th Review Special

200 Review Special

By: FayeValentine00

AIM = ShoulitaComplex or Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay guys... The long awaited sequel to the 100th review special. I hope you enjoy it and feel free to IM me or email me anytime! Happy New Year! On with the show...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huck was flying the apache helicopter on the way to Capsule Corp. while Kyoko, Amcm74 and Saiyan Serpent huddled in the back making their plans.

"Hey Huck, How many missles do we have on this bad boy?" Amcm74 asked.

"Enough to take out all of Satan City if you want." He smiled wickedly.

"Woohoo! Thanks!"

"Oh, we have to stop and pick up Cute Lil Star Angel, and Fluffy."

"No problem."

One hour later al 5 girl were dressed in cammies and armed to capacity.

"Oh please let me have the final shot on Cammy. Kyoko, I am begging you!" Fluffy grinned.

"NO. NO! Let me! I promoted Fayes fic more than anyone!" Amcm74 begged.

"Let me! I want that witch to die more than anyone else!" Saiyan Serpent jumped in.

"No way!!! ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEEE!" Cute Lil Star Angel cheered.

Kyoko laughed easily and looked at the other 4 girls in amuesment. "Trust me girls. She tried to take a bat to me. I want a piece of her too."

"Awwww man. How are we gonna choose?!" Fluffy looked let down.

"OH OH OH!! I have a GREAT idea. Seeing as it IS New Years Day and its a time for celebration, I saw when we catch her we can string her up to a tree. Then we'll each take a bat and beat her like a pinata till she bursts."

"YEAH!" All four girls grinned.

"Huck, when we get to Satan City just fire some warning shots to the lawn of Capsule Corp, that should sending her runninf like a rat from a sinking ship."

Huck grinned. "Okay Kyoko. Whatever you say!"

Kyoko flipped her red hair over her shoulder and then kissed Huck on the cheek. "Thanks dear. You're the coolest!"

A while later they arrived at Capsule Corp and Huck sent a series of missles to the front door of the building. True to our plan, Cammy came out running from the building as the 5 woman rappeled to the ground. She almost escaped but Amcm74 grabbed a handful of blond hair and drug Cammy to the ground.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! You can't hit me! I'm pregnant in this fic, remember?!" Cammy shireked.

"You wish Cammy! This fic is based on the fantasies of Kyoko and Fayes loyal reviewers! This time you're not pregnant! You're fair game!" Amcm74 smiled smugly.

Cammys hand immediatly flew to her stomach and she found her body to be as fit and trim as it had been with Faye began "Only Time Will Tell."

"Damn." Cammy cursed and looked for an escaped but Kyoko had already walked forward with a rope.

"Hi Cammy. Did you miss me?" The gleeful smile on Kyokos face was hillarious.

"Shut up! What are you going to do with me?!" She looked horrified.

"Only what you deserve. Lets tie her up girls!"

At Kyokos words the girl tied Cammy up and had her dangling by her feet from a tree inside of 5 minutes.

"Put me down!!!!" Cammy screamed nearly incohrently.

"Okay, Lil Sweet Star Angel, Wheres the bat?" Kyoko looked anxious.

"Oh no! I left it in the helipcopter with that cute pilot, Huck!"

"Crap! Now what are we going to do?! We need a---" Amcm74 was cut off by another womans voice.

"a bat?" All 5 ladies turned around to see Pan with a solid wooden baseball bat in her grisp and a billion dollar smile on her face.

"Pan! You're here!" Kyoko looked happy but a bit apprehensive. "Are you mad?"

"No way but I get the first shot!" Pan and the other girls laughed but as she slowly stalked Cammy, they watched her face pale to the shade of her hair.

"PAN, NO!" Cammy screamed.

Too late, the beating commenced and all the girls took shots at the woman they hated. Suddenly they heard a sound, something like a cough, and they all turned to check it out.

"Damn." Kyoko nearly spat.

"Busted." Saiyan Serpent hid behind Pan.

"ummm... Whats going on here?" He didn't seem to know what exactly we were up to but he knew it was no good.

"Nothing...?" It sounded almost more like a question then a statement but it didn't matter. Trunks had seen Cammy tied up and turned back to us quickly.

"Okay... wheres the bat?" Trunks held his hand out and waited. Very reluctanly Fluffy handed it over and quickly backed away.

Once he had the bat he looked at Pan with a big smile. "This is the best New Years gift ever! Now its my turn!" Trunks turned to Cammy and got ready to swing. "This will teach you to cheat!"

*BAM!* Lights out for Cammy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well if we get to 300 reviews even more Cammy abuse will occur! :) I hope you enjoyed this! It is all in fun. (Kids don't try this at home)

I hope you all have a happy New Years! Love *FAYE*

"Hey Faye... wait!" Trunks ran up behind me as I got ready to leave so I turned with a smile.

"Whats up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for the chance to beat the bitch!" He leaned over and kissed me sweetly. "I love you, Faye!"

(Woohoo... Happy New Year to me! Trunks kissed me! LOL)


	18. The Question

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

AIM = ShoulitaComplex or Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OHAYO!!!! I am glad you guys enjoyed the Cammy bashing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Love *FAYE*

Oh... and BTW... Huck from the review special is Amcm74's incredibly hot brother! So he deserves some props too! ;-) Thanks for letting me put you in the ficcy Huck! *HUG*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and immediately remembered what had happened. My chest still ached but not nearly as badly as before. I looked around the room and realized I was in my own bedroom. I just couldn't remember how I'd gotten here.

I looked out the window and it was dark out. I must have been unconcious all day. I remembered the conversation that I'd overheard between Trunks and Cammy and it made me teary eyed again. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to hit something or someone but then I realized that I had no one to blame but myself.

Cammy had been there first. I was an afterthought. I should have known it from the start. I wanted to be mad at Trunks, Cammy or even the baby but I couldn't. I could only blame myself.

Warm tears rolled down my face but I didn't make a sound. I just lay on my side with my back to the door and didn't move.

I heard my door open slowly and then close just as slow a moment later. I heard footsteps walking towards the bed before the person sat down next to me.

I'd known it was him before the door even opened but I didn't move. I just hoped that he'd still think I was out cold.

"I know you're awake Panny. We need to talk."

I rolled over and looked up at Trunks. His raw attractiveness never failed to amaze me. "Abotu what?"

"You tell me. I'm not the one who took off from the hospital at super speed and then collasped on the way home."

"I heard you tell Cammy that you'd always love her!" I looked at him fiercly as my pain melted into anger.

He let out a relieved sigh and broke into a HUGE smile. "Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?!'" I was furious and I sat straight up in bed.

He laughed easily and pulled me into his arms. I tried to push away but he overpowered me and held me tight. "If thats all you heard then you missed the rest of the conversation."

I suddenly felt like I had been kicked in the gut. "What do you mean?"

"Yes I told Cammy that I still love and a piece of me always will... but I also told her that I now realize that you're the only person that I could ever truly be happy with. I told her I was going to marry you."

"Marry me?!" I nearly shrieked. Now I was shocked and felt like a moron. I'd always been one to jump to conclusions but this had to be one for the record books.

"Yeah." He smiled smugly like he'd been planning this conversation all afternoon. "I'd had a feeling that you'd been spying at the last moment."

I didn't say anything at first. All I wanted to do was curl up and disappear. I felt like an ass. "Can you forgive me?"

"Well that depends."

"On what!?" Dread suddenly filled me.

"On if you'll marry me... So will you?" He smiled widely and I could hardley believe my ears.

"Y-yes I'll marry you." My heart was pounding in my chest but this was so unexpected that in all honesty I was quite numb.

"Good." He took me in his arms and kissed me quite throughly before letting me go and looking serious. "I love you Pan. The thought of nearly losing you today almost killed me. Please trust me."

"Alright. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

"Its been an emotional day but now everyone is okay. Lets relax." He leaned against the headboard and pulled me into his arms. "Cammy is going home tomorrow. She'll be okay but they put her on bedrest. She wants you to go see her."

"What?!"

He just shrugged. "I have no clue but she wants to talk to you."

"I'm not so sure." I just sensed bad things from this meeting.

"Please go." His eyes seemed to pled to me and I knew that I couldn't refuse.

"Alright... I'll go but no promises."

"Just don't murder anyone, okay?"

I had to bite back a harsh comment and choked out my answer. "Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - What does Cammy want with Pan!? Read and see!!!! :)


	19. trap?

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

AIM = ShoulitaComplex or Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW... thanks so much to all the nice things ya'll have said... We now have a real Cammy Haters Club... although it is still under construction, feel free to check it out! www.geocities.com/cammyhatersclub/home ..... If you want to join, just email me with you name or author name and I will make a members list on the page! :-)

Also... I rewrote this chapter 3 times... LOL it was quite hard and I am sorry for the delay. I hope you like it! I promise to have another chapter up tomorrow. HEY AMCM74, Can I borrow your closet? hehehe Love ya *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks stayed the night with me but left early to bring Cammy home from the hospital. I still felt like a fool for jumping to comclusions but Trunks seemed to forgive me easily enough. Now my only visit was the meeting with Cammy.

I don't know why I agreed to go. Call it temporary insanity but whatever reason, I regret it now. As far as I'm concerned Cammy was, is and always will be a snake in the grass so I don't trust her one bit.

I called Kyoko this morning to apologize for ignoring her and Bra when I fled the hospital and she nearly died when I told her of the meeting. She even went so far as to beg me not to go but I told her I'd already promised so she wished me luck.

I looked over at my clock, 12:57pm. I was supposed to be at Capsule Corp at 1:15 so I double checked myself in the mirror and took off out the window. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew it was my nerves.

When I got to the door I knocked and Bulma answered. After exchanging a few words I made my way up the stairs and down the hallway until I reached the guest room that Cammy was using. I knocked and after a moment I heard her call out.

"Come in." When I opened the door she was smiling but once she caught sight of me her face became a frown.

"Hi Cammy. Trunks told me to stop by and see you." The look on her face made me feel so unwelcome that I was about to leave but I stopped myself. I was bound and determined to find out why she'd invited me over.

"Sit down Panny. Lets... chat." She smiled sarcastically.

I bit back a distasteful comment and sat down in the arm chair next to the bed.

"I don't like you Pan..."

"How blunt." I muttered as she continued speaking.

"... and I am positive that you dislike me too." She stopped speaking and looked at me with an unreadble expression.

"What's your point?" My nerves and temper were already at their limits.

"Look... everything was fine between Trunks and I until you came back around. You do know that this whole thing is your fault right?!"

"WHAT?!" I jumped from my seat and looked at her fiercly. "How do you fingure that!?"

"When Trunks and I first started dating, I was the only one that he cared about. The only problem was everytime you came around it was like I disappeared and the sun and moon revolved around you. Then you went to college and it was all okay again. That is, of course, until you came back."

"What is your point Cammy?" I used all my self-restraint not to knock her silly right then.

"My point is that the moment you called him from college, he forgot about me."

"Why would you care anyways!? You cheated on him!"

"Not until you came around! The moment you came home, he barely even acknowledged my exsistance."

"So you had to cheat on him?!"

"I thought if I made him jealous then he'd forget about you."

"Well it didn't work!" My ki was dangerously high and I half expected Trunks to run in at any moment.

"Yeah I know but I'll get my revenge." Her mouth shaped into a evil smile.

"How so?"

No sooner were the words out of my mouth that I heard sirens coming down the street.

"Shit." The curse came out the moment I realized that I'd been set up. "I'm going to get you back Cammy!"

"Great, keep threatening me Pan." She held up a tape recorder and smiled. "Now you'll go to jail for breaking the restraining order AND threatening me." I turned to run but Cammys next words stopped me dead in my tracks. "Please run, do it! I can see it now... 'Mr. Satans granddaughter at large.' Won't your daddy just love that?" Malice dripped from her voice.

Downstairs I heard Bulma and Bra yelling at the cops who'd come in and then several moments later the police officers opened the door to the room that we were in.

"Miss Son, we have to arrest you for violating the restraining order set upon you by Miss Cammy Meadows. Do you understand all your right?"

I was in shock and I nodded but my eyes never left Cammys positively glowing expression. I'd never wanted to hurt somebody weaker then me so badly in my entire life yet I allowed the police officers to place me in handcuffs and turn me towards the door. I felt humliated that my family was going to be shamed for something that I didn't even mean to do and Cammy laughter from behind me made it hard to think about anything else.

Just as I and the 5 or 6 arresting officers got to the stairs, I saw Trunks, Bulma and Bra running towards us. Trunks looked furious.

"Let her go!" He yelled wildly at the group of officers.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Briefs but we can't. Miss Meadows is filing a formal report so we have to take her in." The man who I assumed was the commanding officer stepped forward but seemed reluctant to defy Trunks.

"Bra, NO!" Bra had charged up the stairs towards Cammys room but Trunks' authoritative tone stopped her. "I'll deal with her!"

Then he turned back to me and the police. I looked away from him in shame. I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. I felt horrible because I could already hear the news trucks pulling up onto the Capsule Corp lawn.

"How long till Pan is released?!" It sounded more like a demand then a question.

"I'd say about 12-24 hours unless she has any warrents or tickets that aren't accounted for."

"She doesn't. I'll be there for her in 12 hours. Make sure she's ready!"

"Y-yes sir."

"Pan?" Trunks said my name but I didn't look up until he placed his hand under my chin and lifted it up until our eyes met."I'm so sorry, Pan. I never expected this. I was in a meeting when Bra called. Please forgive me?"

I smiled despite myself. Although I knew this was all Cammys doing, I still felt bad for bringing bad press on Capsule Corp. His asking me for forgivness made me feel a lot better. "I never blamed you."

He kissed my lips gently and then smiled. "I'll be there in a few hours. Just sit tight, okay?"

"Alright." I nodded and then allowed the police to take me past the media sharks, who snapped pictures from every direction, and all the way to the downtown station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Trunks gets Pan out of jail. What is she gonna do now?!

I hope you like this chapter. It was wayyyyyyyyyy hard. Thanks! *FAYE*


	20. jail

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

AIM = ShoulitaComplex or Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ohayo gozaimasu! I am glad that you guys enjoyed my last chapter. Like I said it was a hard one. My first version made Cammy turn into a nice person but where's the fun in that?! It was a little unlikely anyways. The Cammy Haters Club will soon be updated with a message board and Members section. ;-) Just a little fun bonus for the fic!

Have a great day!!!! Love *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent 13 hours sitting in a cold little cell with no bathroom, chairs or anything. They made me take a drug test, give finger prints and fill out about a million personal information forms.

Being that I was the daughter of Gohan and Videl Son and the fact that Trunks Briefs seems to have "taken a special interest in me," I was treated with a decent amount of respect but it din't make me feel any better. I spent my whole time in the cell considering who'd I get Cammy back.

Finally at about 3am a police officer opened my cell and stepped inside. "Miss Son, you are going to be released but if you come into contact with Miss Meadows in the future you'll be held for a minimun of 2 weeks. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

I had to sign a few more papers and then finally I was buzzed out of the security door. I steeped into the room to see Mom, Dad, Kyoko, Bra and Trunks all there. It was a bit overwhelming because all of them tackled me in bear hugs immediately.

"Are you okay?" Mom looked me over carefully.

"Did they treat you well?" Dad expression was dark.

"Yes Mom, Yes Dad." I forced a smile so they wouldn't worry.

"I tried to get her but Trunks and Mom stopped me." Bra pouted.

"Yeah, me too." Kyoko jumped in.

"It's alright you guys." I shook them off and turned to Trunks.

His face looked so sad and his eyes so apologetic. The bond between us quivered so I took the 10 feet between us in the blink of an eys and threw my arms around his neck. It took hiom a moment to react but when he did, he held me tight like he was afraid that I'd go away.

"Oh Panny. Please forgive me. I swear to you, I didn't know what she had planned."

"I know... I know." My voice hardly came out as a whisper but somewhere deep down in my soul I really did know. This bond was like a built in lie detector.

"Pan..." My dad put his hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him. "... Your mom and I are going to take Bra and Kyoko to Moms house till tomorrow night. That will keep Bra and Kyoko from killing anyone and it will give Trunks and you a chance to talk." He smiled and hugged me. Then a few moments later they were all gona and only Trunks and I remained.

"Are you hungry?"

"No. Lets just go, okay?"

"Sure, where?"

"Anywhere but here and Capsule Corp."

"Alright. lets go."

He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and helped me into his waiting capsule car. Norma 


	21. what happened?

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi Hi Hi! Okay... last chapter and this chapter both cut off at the best stopping point I could come up with so I hope you don't mind! I hope you enjoy this fic and I am thank you for your wonderful reviews. I am glad you hate Cammy as much as me. Trust me... she'll get hers in the end. ;-) Love, Hugs and Lollipops *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I opened my eyes this morning and found myself gazing into the two most beautiful blue eyes ever to grace this planet. After snuggling for an hour or so we finally crawled out of bed and got dressed. We sat down on the couch and watched TV until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Trunks... please tell me what happened with Cammy last night after the police drug me off."

He smiled reluctantly and pulled me into his lap. "I knew you'd ask me eventually."

Then he held me tightly in his arms and relayed the whole night to me. "The second you were put into the cop car, bra locked herself in her room and immediatly called Kyoko. She got to the house in under 10 mins and the two girls tried their best to get into Cammys room but Mom and I stopped them. Then Mom forced them to go and watch a movie with her."

"I had no clue how I was going to face Cammy without killing her so I paced around in front of her door for nearly an hour before I heard two voices in the room. In shock, I threw the door open to find my dad glaring evily at Cammy. She was screaming at him to get out, calling him a freak and a no job, low-life leech but Dad just stood there with his normal frown and stared."

"And you dad didn't blast her into oblivion?!" I was shocked.

"Nope. He just took it. Thats when Cammy turned to me and began screaming at me to kick him out of her room because he as upsetting her. She was screaming so loud that I would have sworn that all of Satan City could hear her. When I didn't move fast enough for her, she threw the clock radio at me. I caught it easily and crushed it with one hand. You should have seen her face. She turned dead white."

I couldn't contain my happiness so I smiled widely. "Did she cry?"

Trunks laughed and kissed my cheek before continuing. "No but I thought she might for a moment. She started screaming about flying freaks, super powers and aliens. I'd never told her about the saiyans but she must have overheard it somewhere. She said we were all insane."

"Oh sweet Dende... What did Vegeta say?"

"He just smirked. Had it been anyone else she'd have been dead. I didn't understand his reasoning until moments before he left but we'll get to that later. I told her that she had no clue whats she was talking about but she should choose her words carefully because our families and friends were the ones who's saved the world on numerous occasions. She said she had no clue what I was talking about but the moment I mentioned Cell, Majin Buu and Super 17 she shut her mouth real quick."

"Then what happened?!"

"Then she grabbed her stomach and said that she hurt because we were upsetting her. Thats when it was my turn to shout. I told her if anyone in the world should be angry or upset about the sitsuation that it was you. I also told her that she'd brought the whole sitsuation on herself and that judging by the ki level of her baby that I was almost possitive that the child was not mine. 

"She started to cry but it was obviously fake because every few seconds she'd look up just long enough to see if I was watching. Thats when Dad turned to me with a smirk. He told me that I wasn't allowed to touch her but as soon as she had the child he was going to lock the to of you into the gravity room for 24 hours to teach her some respect for the saiyan race."

I burst out into laughter."That would be the most wonderful wedding present in the whole world!"

He smiled but continued on with the story. "Cammy seemed to believe Dad because she stopped crying and stared at him in shock. It was hillarious because he laughed right in her face and told her that ths would teach her to ever mess with a saiyan prince again. Then he muttered something about you killing her when you had the chance before her flew out the window and down to the gravity room.

"It was silent in the room after that until I turned back to Cammy and told her that she had 1 hour to get out of my house. She started to complain but Kyoko and Bra came crashing into the room and had her stuff packed in 3 minutes flat. They told her to get out and never come back but all Cammy kept saying was that she was on bedrest and had no where to go. Thats when Bra, all of a sudden, grabbed every one of Cammy's bags and then scooped Cammy up like she weighed nothing. Cammy was screaming and struggling but Bra ignored her and flew out the window. I was actually a little worried about what Bra had done until she returned 10 minutes later with a smile on her face.

"What did she do to her!?" I felt like Trunks was telling me the best story ever.

"Well, before I could ask, Mom came rushing into the room with an expression that was identical to Bras and she told me how they'd called a womens shelter while they were supposed to be watching a movie. They'd gotten her a room in a place where she'll be constantly supervised until the baby is born. That way she can't cause us anymore problems. Now all I have to do is go give a blood sample once the baby is born and this whole mess should be over."

"Oh Trunks!" I hugged him tight. "Do you really think so?!"

"I hope so."

"Oh thank Dende." I felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I knew that we hadn't seen or heard the last from Cammy but at least we'd have a month or so in peace and quiet.

"Sooooooo... I know this may be a little to soon..." He fidgited a bit before continuing. "... but when do you want to make this official?"

"What do you mean?" I was kind of confused.

"I mean, when do we tell our parents about the engagment?"

"How about tonight? We can all go out and have a nice dinner. I suddenly feel like celebrating!"

He let out a laugh and kissed me. "Sounds great!" Then he kissed me again and I melted into him, thankful that we had the whole day to ourselves. I knew we'd make good use of the time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Dinner and a rundown of the next month without Cammy interferance. :-)

Thanks for reading and reviewing... We'll be at 300 soon I think... Don't you just love Cammy bashing?! Love ya *FAYE*


	22. Announcment

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & AIM= ShoulitaComplex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys... I hope you are enjoying this ficcy... We still have a bit of a ways to go but I just want to say thanks millions for all of the fun and sweet reviews! Love ya all *Faye*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long relaxing day in the hotel, Trunks and I called all of our friends and family and planned a party at Capsule Corp since it was probably the only place where we'd all fit. When all was said and done our guests were Mom, Dad, Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, Kyoko, Uncle Goten, Marron, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Roshi, Oolong, Tien, Grandpa Satan and Grandma Chi-chi.

It was really like a Z fighter reunion. We hadn't had one of those since right after Bebi was defeated when I was 14. The only sad thing was that Grandpa Goku and Piccolo weren't there but I knew they were watching from heaven.

Everyone thought that Trunks and I just wanted to celebrate the fact that Cammy was gone. (Bulma always did gossip alot.) Once dinner was just about over though, Trunks stood up and looked at everyone. They got quiet really quickly and all eyes were on him.

"I have an announcement to make. Pan and I are getting married."

The reaction was immediate and loud. Pretty much everyone gave hugs and well wishes but the best reaction was by Vegeta who looked at Bulma and said, "Now are you happy?! Now leave me alone!"

He sounded mad like he always did but I could see the happiness in his eyes. He actually looked at Trunks like he was really proud of him. Thats when he noticed I was staring at him and he made eye contact with me. To my surprise he smirked and I returned the gesture with a full smile.

The rest of the night was filled with excited chatter and wedding plans. Without having to worry about Cammy, I felt more relaxed with our friends and family then I had been in years. It was wonderful.

Over the next few weeks, I began working at Capsule Corp and learning more about the business. Trunks said that when I married him that everything would be half mine so I should learn about it. I didn't really care about the company being half mine but I did love all the interesting things that I was learning and it gave me a chance to see Trunks everyday.

*** 4 1/2 weeks after the party ***

Yesturday we bought a house right next to Capsule Corp. It was a beautiful two story house with 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was much more then we needed now but I certainly hoped to have children to fill it someday.

I was sitting at the computer desk and reading the newest story by AMCM74 when the telephone rang.

"Hello."

"May I please speak to Mr. Briefs." It was a male voice.

"Sure. Just one moment." I took the cordless with me and tip-toed over to the couch where he was sleeping. I leaned over and kissed him tenderly. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"Hey beautiful."

"Someones on the phone for you."

He groaned but took the phone and answered it. "Hello?... Yes... Really?!... Alright... Wonderful! Thank you... Goodbye."

I looked at him confused. "What was all that about?"

We waved me over to him and pulled onto his lap with a huge smile on his face. "Well... that was Cammy's doctor. Yesturday she had the baby so they did the paternity tests off of the blood sample that I gave last week. Thank Dende its not mine!"

I threw my arms around his neck happily. "Oh my god! Thats great!"

Trunks pressed his lips to mine and it felt like the last wall that had kept us from bonding completely came crashing down. We collasped onto the couch in a heap and celebrated the best way I could ever imagine celebrating anything.

3 hours later we lay on the couch talking in the afterglow of our lovemaking.

"I love you, Trunks."

He sighed contently and pulled my body even closer to his. "I love you too, Pan. I'm so sorry for all the things I've put you through since this whole relationship started. I promise it will get better."

"As long as I'm with you, there's no where else I'd rather be. Even if we had to do it all over again."

He leaned up on his elbow and pushed my hair out of my face so he could look me in the eyes. "Have I ever told you that you're an angel?"

I couldn't surpress my giggle as I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm no angel."

"Well then, you're my princess. If I'm the prince of the saiyans like Dad is always saying, then you're my princess." He said it in such a matter-of-fact tone that I just nodded my acceptance with a smile.

"Pan, whats wrong?" He looked me in the eyes with loving concern.

I was shocked. Something had been bothering me since the moment Trunks had told me about Cammy having the baby. I tried to hide it from Trunks but it was obvious that I still had alot to learn about this bonding thing.

"Well... I guess... I guess I'm just worried. Now that the baby's born I'm just worried that Cammy'll show up again." I had dropped my eyes to the floor. I felt guilty for bringing her up but it was the truth.

Trunks placed his hands to both sides of my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "I swear to you Panny, I'll keep you safe. I'll do everything in my power to assure that she doesn't hurt any of us ever again!" Then he pressed his lips to mine like he was sealing the vow.

I can't explain why but I really did feel better. Trunks' fierce devotion to me was a dream come true and I knew he'd keep that promise even if he had to blow up half of Satan City to do it.

"Thank you Trunks.... So, when do we want to get married?" I tried to smile widely and bring the conversation back to happier ground.

"Hmmmm..." He seemed to think for a moment before he answered. "How about September 22nd?"

I burst into laughter at such a specific date. "Why then?"

"Well... its the beginging of fall so the leaves will just be starting to change and the weather will just be cooling down. It will be perfect, not too hot and not too cold. You deserve the best."

I just smiled and curled into this arms. "That sounds great to me."

As we spent the rest of the evening in our new house, it was hard to concentrate on anything but Trunks, yet deep in the back of my mind something kept nagging me about Cammy. I guess I'll just have to stay on my guard.

About the time that I made that decision, Trunks began nibbling on my ears and kissing my neck. Needless to say that all of my worries melted away and all of my concentration was on Trunks and what he was doing to my body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - TOTAL SURPRISE!!!

Have a nice weekend!!! ;-) *FAYE*


	23. Surprises

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & AIM = ShoulitaComplex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOW!!!! 300 reviews!!!! I feel so loved. The new 300 review special will be posted tomorrow but I wanted to post this chapter first to get you in the mood! Okay guys... I love you all and all your kind words mean the world to me. *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 3 Weeks Later *** (June 28th)

"Pan, are you okay in there?" Trunks was knocking on the bathroom door, trying to be heard over the blaring radio.

I didn't answer him until I felt well enough to speak without losing the rest of last nights dinner. This was the third morning in a row where I'd woken up ill. I knew Trunks suspected something was wrong but I'd made a doctors appointment for this morning so I didn't want to say anything until I was sure.

"Trunks..." I had to stop and hold my breath to hold back the next wave of nausea. "I'm fine."

There was silence on the other end of the door and he didn't speak until I turned off the radio. "Can I come in?"

"No." I grabbed my toothbrush quickly and started brushing my teeth. I knew he'd come in reguardless of what I said. He was worried and he was too much like Vegeta to take no for an answer.

No sooner did I start brushing did Trunks break the lock on the door and let himself in. He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face. If it wasn't for his lavender hair, I would have sworn that it was Vegeta.

I finished brushing my teeth and turned to him with the biggest smile I could muster. "Good morning."

I would have sworn that he literally growled at me before wrapping me into a tight hug. "Are you really okay? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. I'll be fine. I think it's just a touch of the flu."

He brushed the hair from my face and looked into my eyes with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Promise to tell me if anything was really wrong?"

I couldn't help but smile. Trunks' face was so cute when he was worried. "I promise."

*** 2pm That Day ***

"Miss Son, you test results have come in." The doctor gave me a big smile.

He handed over the sealed envelope and I was trembling as I ripped it open. I'd never taken a pregnancy test before so this was a huge deal. I had to read the letter three times before I believed what it said. I was pregnant! Trunks and I were really going to be parents. Tears sprang into my eyes and I hugged the doctor from excitment. He just laughed and scheduled me an appointment to do an ultrasound in a few weeks.

I felt like I was walking on air as I made it out to the street. It was only a couple of blocks back to our house so I decided to walk. I needed to plan the most special surprise possible to tell Trunks. I wanted to run straight to Capsule Corp but I knew that he'd be distracted at work. When I told him, I wanted to be the center of attention.

I suddenly had the odd feeling that I was being followed so I looked out of the corner of my eye. I noticed a black sports car pacing me. From the tinted windows I couldn't see who was driving but I just knew it wasn't good.

I tried to ignore that car for almost a block until I started to cross at the corner. I heard the screech of tires and the black sports car rounded the corner just inches in front of me before stopping right in my path. The front door opened and the driver stepped out.

"Hello Pan."

"Cammy?!" I suddenly felt rage. I wanted to blow up her and that cute little car of hers but I forced myself to calm down.

Cammy's long blonde hair hung perfectly around her face and her body was nearly as thin and perfect as it had been before she'd gotten pregnant. She had a smug smile on her face and my gut instinct told me to run but of course I ignored it.

"Long time no see. Did you miss me?"

"No." My voice came out cold and firm.

"Oh Pan." She began to laugh in a high pitched tone. "You aren't still angry about that whole police thing, are you? It was only a joke."

"What do you want? I have nothing to say to you." I began to walk around the car but she stepped right in my path. "Cammy, get the hell out of my way!"

"Oh but we do have plenty to talk about. Trunks was mine and you took him. It's not over that easily!"

I was so mad that I was shaking and my ki was raising higher by the second. "Cammy, it's over. We're engaged."

"So were we!"

"Keyword, Cammy... WERE. That time is over. Why can't you understand that?!" My fist was clenched so tightly that I could feel the blood running over my knuckles.

I stepped around her again but this time she grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"We are not done talking!" She was screaming like a mad woman.

"Yes we are!" I tried to get free and when she didn't let go my hand met her cheek with a satsifying smack. "Now leave us alone."

Then I turned around and walked back towards home. I heard her get in the car and drive off down the side street. I had to admit that I was pretty proud of myself. I wanted to do so much more then just slap her but I had used restraint and I knew Dad would be proud.

The day outside was beautiful so I wasn't about to let the blonde bitch ruin it. I simply took a deep breath and forced myself to concentrate on the fact that I was going to be a mother.

About a block from home I stood waiting for the light to change at the busy intersection when the oddest feeling over came me. I just took it for another bout of nausea and began to cross the street. Nothing made sense to me until it was too late.

I heard a car gun its engine and then a flash of movement from the corner of my eye. Just as I began to move I was knocked off my feet by a crushing blow and then I crashed down on the hood of a black car. The car then slammed on its brakes which sent me flying off the hood and rolling onto the hot asphalt. I tried to move but my back hurt so badly that I couldn't get out of the way when that car slammed on the gas once more and came racing towards me at top speed.

I felt sharp pain, hot metal and crushing pressure across my legs, chest and abdomen as the car rolled over top of me. Then the world went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - the aftermath of the accident

Love you guys... 300th review special is coming soon so I swear to have plenty of Cammy bashing. Love *FAYE*


	24. 300th Review Special

300 Review Special

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & AIM = ShoulitaComplex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This chapter is dedicated to Huck! I can't wait until AMCM74 tells me that your home safe! *HUG*

OMG!!! WE MADE IT TO 300! THANK YOU ALL!!! I Feel so blessed so I hope you like this installment! Love *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye sat at her desk typing away at her keyboard when she heard a pounding at her door. "Not AGAIN!" she muttered as she stomped off to answer it. Once the door was opened, she was flooded by reviewers who walked right in and made themselves at home in her living room.

Faye immediately looked through the crowd to see AMCM74 leading the group of reviewers. Among them included Romance Freak, Delia, Spike Spiegel, Tyleet, Christy, Alli, gohansfan, supervidel, OmegaNY, Cute Lil Star Angel, Dani, Midnight Princess, Lady Pan, Fluffy, Saiyan Serpent, Stormy, allusions of mist, Mystic Writer, ShadowDancer, Akizuki Nakuru, Karisah, Lady Tuptim, Nyago, Ktten, and Houria, among others. I was shocked to see that they all wore "Cammy's Death Squad" T-shirts. 

AMCM74 stepped forward and gave Faye a fierce look. "She needs to die Faye. Cammy is the devil!"

"Yeah!" "Kill that stupid two-timing bitch!" "We hate her!" Shouts rang out from every direction in the room.

"Shhhh... calm down guys. My neighbors are going to kill me." I tried to quiet the brood the best I could. "I know she's out of control but don't you think murder is a little too easy for a punishment?" That quieted them down quickly. "I think torure is much better."

"Hmmmm... interesting point, Faye. What do you have in mind?" Lady Pan asked.

"Chinese Water Torture!" Shadow Dancer jumped to her feet.

"Make her watch a 24 hour Barney marathon." Saiyan Serpent joined in.

"Yeah, or throw her into a pirahana tank." Allusions of Mist screamed out.

"Give her the wookie tittie treatment!" Spike Spiegel yelled out.

Everyone in the room went silent and looked at Spike strangely.

"Ummm... nevermind." Spike looked embarrased but Faye laughed at the inside joke.

"How about we draw and quarter her?!" AMCM74 grinned wickedly.

Shouts started again and didn't settle down until the patio door opened and Huck and Trunks walked in dragging Cammy behind them. After them walked in Kyoko and Pan both looking incredibly smug.

"LET ME GO!!!! I'll sue you all! Leave me alone!" Cammy sheriked and struggled to get free.

"Hush Woman!" Trunks said in his most Vegeta-like impression/

"Hmmm Pan , what should we do to her this time?" Kyoko winked to the crowd.

All the guests watched with baited breath as Pan contemplated the best type of torture. "Well... I do like the idea of a Barney marathon as torture but I'm thinking that Huck and Trunks should hold her upright so we can all take our best shots." She grinned wickedly.

"YAY!!!" "Woohoo!" Cheers rang out everywhere among the group.

"Me first!" Lady Pan ran to the front. "Please Faye. I just want one good shot right to the nose"

"Fine with me." Faye smiled and joined into the line to get her shot at the blonde witch.

One by one the group took their turns punching and kicking Cammy until Faye got to the front of the line.

"W-wait... Faye! You c-can't hit me. Y-you created me." Cammy pleaded.

"Mwahahahaha! You wish! You've gone out of control. Death is the only way to end your tyranny!" Then Faye, being the black belt in Tae Kwon Do that she is, did a rolling axe kick and nailed her right in the head.

Once all the guests got there blows in Cammys' body hung lifeless as Trunks and Hick still held her up. Thats when Pan and Kyoko stepped up to her.

"Pan... P-please don't *cough* Please don't hurt me anymore." Cammy made a pathetic plea.

Kyoko kicked Cammy in the gut. "Would you please shut up?!"

"You can let her go guys. Let me handle her now." Pan pushed everyone else back and gave Trunks a big kiss before turning back to Cammy. "It ends now Cammy, but if we get to 400 reviews then we're going to wish you back with the dragon balls and start all over again!"

"Pan..." Cammy looked terrified.

"KA-ME-"

"Don't..."

"HA-ME-" The ball of energy formed in Pan's hands.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her final scream shot through the room.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The blast sent Cammy flying through the sliding glass window and blew her to bits.

"YAY!" "WOOHOO!" "Go Pan!" "Ding Dong the Bitch is Dead!" Cheers rang out and hugs were given everywhere throughout the room.

Pan and Trunks fell into each others arms laughing. It was wonderful to see them both so happy now that Cammy was gone.

Then Faye rounded the corner to the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Huck and Kyoko making out next to the sink. She couldn't help but think that they made a cute couple. It was adorable. Instead of interrupting them, Faye went back into the living room and partied till dawn with the happy crowd. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope you guys enjoyed this cute little interlude. I tried to add about everyone but if I missed you PLEASE forgive me. I am not perfect! ;-)

#1 - Yes I really am a black belt in Taekwondo

#2 - Everyone needs to go read the fic by Serpent Saiyan. SHE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO TALENTED!!!!! :-)

#3 - AMCM74 is #1... if you have not read her fics yet, you have no clue what you are missing out on. Talk about talent.

#4 - Huck and Kyoko are only an item in the review specials but from what I've heard, they'd make a great couple! ;-)

Thanks again for all the reviews! Keep it up! LOVE YA *FAYE*


	25. Aftermath

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com or ShoultiaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 words... Please forgive me. I love you guys *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a soft beeping sound coming from the corner of the room. My eyes fluttered open and I immediately knew that I wasn't at home. The room looked like the inside of a hospital but that was impossible. I'd never been in the hospital.

Every slight movement I made sent pains shooting through my body. I looked towards the wall and saw Bra resting in Uncle Gotens arms. Then I saw Dad holding Mom and it looked like tears were rolling down her cheeks. Finally I saw Kyoko craddling Trunks' head. His eyes were shut tight and his face was ghost white. It looked like he hadn't slept in days.

The moment I laid eyes on him, I felt a quiver of pain between our bond and Trunks' eyes snapped open. Our eyes met immediately and he was at my side in a heartbeat. He softly ran his hand over my shoulder in a loving gesture but even that small pressure was like a knife cutting into me.

His eyes were welling with tears as he looked down at me and I could only imagine what I looked like. I knew I was hurt badly but I could barely remember anything except that I had been hit by a car and then run over and whoever had done it, had done so on purpose.

I wanted to ask about the baby but somehow I already knew. I just wanted Trunks to hold me but it was even too painful for that. We just looked at each other for a long time until I couldn't hold back my tears of pain and shock any longer. When I broke down, Trunks just laid down next to me and ever-so-softly ran his fingers through my hair.

Dad, Mom, Bra, Uncle Goten and Kyoko were all watching me and I knew it but the tears just kept coming. Every bone in my body felt broken and even though they hadn't told me yet, I knew I'd lost the baby. For the first time in my life I felt absolutly immobile and useless.

"Shhh... Panny, it will be okay. Everything will be okay." Trunks' slow soothing reassurances did nothing for the physical pain but slowly my shattered soul seemed to mend.

"Trunks, p-please tell me what happened." I forced myself to meet his eyes but I knew I looked desperate.

He opened his mouth to speak but the words seemed to catch in his throat. I watched as tears spilled from his eyes sliently and although it was excrusiatingly painful, I wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Thankfully Dad came over and sat on the other edge of the bed. He looked pale with worry but he gave Trunks a sympathetic look. "Would you like me to explain?"

Trunks very softly held me and nodded to my dad.

Dad leaned down and kissed my cheek before telling me the story. "You got hit by a car three days ago."

"Wait. I-I've been unconcious for three days?" I was shocked but it explained all the exhausted faces.

He simply nodded and continued. "The car crushed 6 ribs and broke both of your legs. It also snapped your collarbone, dislocated your L-2 disk and gave you an concusion." Dad sighed deeply and seemed to have trouble saying the next part. "Your doctor also told us that he had just found out that you were pregnant but the accident also caused a miscarriage."

I simply nodded my understanding but felt numb.

"Nobody knows who hit you but the witnesses say that it was a black sports car. The police have--"

"Dad, wait!" It hurt my chest terribly but panic hit me and my voice came out in a shriek. "D-did you say sports car? I mean... with a hatchback and tinted windows?"

He looked and me strangly but simply nodded yes. "Why?"

Tears suddenly poured down my face. "T-That stupid bitch..." I knew right then that Cammy had been the one to hit me but those three words were all I could say before Trunks leapt off the bed and went straight for the window. Dad used saiyan speed to beat Trunks to the window and stop him dead in his tracks.

"Gohan, get out of my way!" His voice was dead serious.

"No, you're not going." The two half-saiyan men stared at each other unbendingly.

"She tried to kill Pan!" Trunks tried to shove his way past Dad but it didn't work. Dad physically held Trunks back until he calmed down enough to quit fighting.

"Trunks! Listen to me. You're not going to get yourself thrown into jail for murder! Pan needs you here!" Dad was practically pleading for Trunks' understanding.

"Guys! Help!" All eyes turned to Uncle Goten's paniced voice. He was trying to hold Bra and Kyoko back from running out the door. Mom was trying to help hold them back too but she looked ready to kill as well if given half the chance.

Reluctantly Dad and Trunks moved away from the window and helped Goten settle my two best friends down. I felt extremely loved that everyone was so willing to go after Cammy for me but I really just wanted everyone to stay with me. I'd always felt indestructable when it came to my physical strength but now I just felt vulnerable.

"Everyone, stop." My voice was barely a whisper but they all stopped and turned to me. "No one leave... please. I-I don't want to be alone."

Trunks' face crumbled when he looked at me. Then to everyones shock, he spun around and put his fist through the wall before walking back over to the bed and kneeling down next to me.

"This is all my fault. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I'm so, so sorry."

I forced a smile and moved my hand over his. "It's not your fault. You can't always be there."

"But--" He started to talk but Dad came over and put his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Pan, please excuse us. I need to talk to Trunks. We'll be right back okay?"

I nodded and then watched as Dad and Trunks walked out the door. Moments later Bulma came in and rushed to my side.

"Thank Dende you're awake." She lightly put her hand to my face. "How do you feel?"

"I hurt."

We exchanged smiles and then she pulled something out of her purse. "Vegeta got this for you but you need to promise to stay put until the men come back. Deal?"

"I promise."

Bulma placed the senzu bean in my mouth and I slowly chewed it. Within 10 seconds I felt 95% better. Once I was showered, I was sure that I'd be as good as new.

I jumped from the bed and threw my arms around Bulmas neck. "Thank you so much."

Mom came up behind Bulma and was the second to hug me. "We were worried that you may not make it long enough to get the senzu bean. It was really touch and go for the first 2 days."

"I'm sorry that I worried you." I held my mother tightly.

Once mom stepped aside Uncle Goten, Bra and Kyoko all literally tackled me onto the bed.

"Thank Dende you're safe." Uncle Goten held me tightly.

"We love you." Bra grinned ear to ear.

"Don't ever do this to us again!" Kyoko still looked a bit shocked by the senzu bean but she was just happy to see me okay.

"Pan?" Trunks' voice came from the doorway and we all turned to see him, Vegeta and Dad smiling. Whatever Dad had said to Trunks must have really helped because his spirits seemed much better.

"I'm okay now." I flashed him a smile and held my arms out to him. He quickly crossed the room and wrapped me into a long, loving embrace. "I love you Trunks." Now the loss of the baby was really beginning to set in and I held onto Trunks like he was a lifeline.

"I love you too."

The room seemed very quiet as Trunks held me but I didn't care. The excitment of knowing that I was going to be a mother and then almost immediatly having it ripped away was enough to make a person go mad. The longer I sat there, my sadness seemed to melt away and the need for revenge filled my soul. Hurting me was one thing but harming my family was another and I had already considered that baby a part of my family. My anger was steadily rising and so was my ki.

From the tension in the room, it seemed that everyone seemed to notice the rise of my ki so Dad cleared his throat and waited until he had everyone attention. "Now that Pan is feeling better we all need to talk. We need to decide what to do about Cammy. We can't just go out and murder her so we need to make a plan."

Everyone began talking at once and I knew it was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEXT CHAPTER - The plan

I hope you liked this chapter! Love ya *FAYE*


	26. Trunks and Pan

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay guys... this is a short interlude chapter to set up for the Cammy section! I hope you like it and I will post more tomorrow! THANKIES *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a long talk with our families and an explination to the doctors that I was sure that they did not believe, Trunks was allowed to take me home. I don't remember saying much of anything in the car but Trunks looked over at me every few minutes just to make sure I was okay.

He opened the front door and walked with me over to the couch. The clock read 10:48pm but I was wide awake. The two conflicting emotions in my heart were eating me apart and Trunks seemed to know it. The loss of our baby made me want to just break down and cry but the sheer, blinding fury that accompanied that feeling made me want to hit something as hard as I could.

The only reason that I hadn't gone after Cammy yet was because I'd promised Dad and Vegeta that I wouldn't. We'd set up a plan so that she'd be caught in the act of attempted murder but that required patience which was something that I'd always lacked.

I sat stiff as a rod on the couch and stared at the wall. I knew Trunks was watching me and from the feeling I was getting from the bond, I knew that he was concerned. After a long silent pause I felt Trunks put his arm on my shoulder. I told myself that tears wouldn't help anything now and I vowed not to cry. Unfortunatly the little girl in me just wanted to climb into Trunks' strong arms and stay there until the pain went away. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just listened.

"Pan?... Pan, please talk to me. Too many things have happened... I love you... I can't lose you... I-I need you." His voice broke off as emotion overtook him and he turned his face away so I would not see.

My heart sank. I guess I didn't take the time to realize that I was not the only one going through a rough time. I'd been so worried about myself that I had virtually pushed Trunks aside. Now he sat on the couch, turned away from me and crying.

I reached out and brushed his hair out of his eyes with my hand. At first touch he went a bit rigid but when I leaned over and wrapped my arms around him, he melted into my embrace.

"Panny, please don't push me away. Let me help you through this." Tears till shone in his eyes as he held me tight.

"I-I'm sorry. I just..." I had to take a deep breath before I continued. "I just don't want it to hurt anymore."

"Then let me help you." He took my face in his hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Please." He looked almost desperate.

Ultimately the little girl in me won out because I had barely choked out the word "Okay" before he lifted me into his lap and held me as though he'd never let me go. We both let tears fall freely but the deep pain associated with the loss of the baby seemed to lessen now that I had Trunks to help me.

We spent the rest of the night talking and holding each other. Just when I thought that I couldn't love Trunks anymore, I found myself falling even harder for him.

The next morning I woke up in our bed with Trunks laying next to me and I suddenly felt at peace for the first time since I'd woken up in the hospital. Trunks and I agreed not to let Cammy ruin even more then she already had. Yes she'd hurt us both deeply but we still had each other and that was more than enough.

I was also excited though because we'd decided to try for another baby. The first time had been a fluke but this time we'd be expecting it. I couldn't wait.

I felt two strong arms wrap around me and Trunks nuzzled my neck playfully. "Good morning beautiful."

"Hmmmmmmm..." I sighed contently and then rolled over and found myself gazing into his big blue orbs. "Good morning to you."

"Well... the plan isn't till tomorrow and Mom gave me today off so... What do you want to do today?" He gave me a wicked wink.

"Hmmmm... maybe we can just think of something." I grinned and tackled Trunks playfully.

"I think I'm going to like this something." He smiled before kissing me lovingly.

I melted into his arms and we spent the better part of the day enjoying my plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - CAMMY GETS CAUGHT!!!! YAY! FINALLY!

okay... we still have a little more to go on this ficcy but I hope you guys and enjoying it and I will update again tomorrow. Love *FAYE*


	27. Cammy and the Cops

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com or ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks so much for being patient while waiting for this chapter. I had a rough last couple of days but now I am rested and ready to go again. Only 2 or 3 chapters left after this one so I hope you like it! Love ya all *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*The Next Day*

I woke up this morning with two major conflicting emotions. One was excitment. Today was the day that Cammy would pay for all the terrible things that were wrong. The other emotion was apprehension. I knew I was going to have to go face to face with Cammy again but this time I couldn't touch her. That just plain sucked. I wanted to do a thousand evil things to her but instead I had to live with the knowledge that the police would get her.

"What are you thinking?" Trunks sat down across the table from me.

"Nothing." I tried to act nonchalant.

"Don't lie." He grinned playfully.

"Well, I guess I just feel bad for Cammy's kid. I mean, I don't even know if its a boy or a girl but I hate to see it go to an orphanage." I felt kind of silly for even caring about her child after she tried to kill me but I knew that the baby was only a baby. A child can't be responsible for the actions of their parents..

"If you'd really like to know, Cammy had a boy. They told me when I was given the results of the paternity test. Besides, maybe he'll get new parents." He smiled and covered my hand with his.

"I guess you're right." I smiled and forced myself to forget about it. I reached for the phone and dialed the phone number set before me. "I guess it's time to start the plan then."

I heard the phone pick up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Cammy? It's Pan. I think we need to talk... alone."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. In fact it was so quiet that for a moment I thought that she'd hung up until a terrified voice uttered, "Does Trunks know you're calling me?"

"Nope... this is personal. We need to talk privately. This needs to end now." I tried to sound calm, cool, and collected but I wasn't sure that it worked.

We'd decided that the best plan would be for me to lure Cammy into meeting up with me at a secluded place for a "talk." We figured if she really wanted me dead that she'd only try it if no one else was around. What Cammy didn't know was that Mom had contacted her friends at the Satan City police department and they agreed to monitor the sitsuation and arrest Cammy the moment that she did anything crazy. Trunks, Dad and Vegeta would also be nearby just incase I needed help. They'd all said that they'd be dammed if any more harm came to me.

Cammy's voice was suddenly more interested. "Define what you mean by 'talk alone.'"

"Just you and me, in private." Thank god we didn't have a video phone because I must have been red as a beet as I fought to keep my temper in check.

"When and where?"

"How about 6pm tonight at the baseballs fields of Orange Star High School. Don't tell anyone."

"Fine... I'll be there." Then she hung up and I couldn't help but notice how smug her voice sounded.

Now I just had to wait until 6pm. I saw Trunks looking at me like he was ready to burst if he didn't find out what happened.

"What did she say?!"

"She'll be there. We just have to wait now."

*** 5:55pm ***

I sat on the bench near home base. I hated waiting so I fidgited with about anything I could find to pass the time. I couldn't help but think of Mom, Bulma, Grandma Chi-chi, and Uncle Goten. They were responsible for keeping Bra and Kyoko inside of Capsule Corp while this show down happened. Although they are grown women, I've learned that they made a mighty good team. They were pretty pissed when Vegeta commanded them to stay put. They made me swear to go straight to Capsule Corp when it was all over and tell them all the dirt.

The breaking of a twig in front of me brought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Cammy standing before me. A slight smile played on her lips as she looked at me.

"Well Pan, what do you want?" Her voice was seemingly void of emotion.

"I want some peace, Cammy.You already tried to kill me once. I lived. You lose so let it go." I stood slowly.

Once we were standing face to face I realized just how much taller she was then me. It was a good thing that I wasn't impressed by size.

"It's not over." I had begun to turn away but her words stopped me dead in my tracks. When I turned back around, she had a 9mm handgun pointed at me and a wide grin on her face.

"What are you doing Cammy?" I wasn't worried but I began to wonder why the police hadn't stepped in yet.

"Trunks is mine!" She sounded crazed.

"He's not a dog! Give it up." Rage began to fill me when words failed to reach her.

"NO!"

* BANG *

Cammy fired a bullet straight at my chest but I simply raised my ki and stopped it straight in its tracks. The bullet hit the ground two feet in front of me.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at the bullet on the ground. "What the hell are you?!"

I decided to ignore her questions and get right to the point. "Don't mess with me Cammy. You won't win."

She let out an unholy scream and emptied the other 6 bullets in the clip at me. Using saiyan speed, I caught every every bullet easily and simply tossed them at Cammy's feet.

"What the---?" I could see Panic and terror in her eyes as she gawked at me.

Thankfully I caught a glimpse of the police officers that came up behind me. "PUT DOWN YOUR GUN!" The police all had their weapons drawn and pointed at Cammy.

In shock, she dropped the empty gun and looked at me. "You set me up... YOU SET ME UP!!!!" In blind fury she charged at me but before I even had to block, the police stepped in and took her into custody.

"It's over Cammy. You're going to pay now."

I watched as they drug her to the squad car kicking and screaming. It was such a satisfying moment. The sentence she would be getting from the law would be worse then the simply killing that I'd preferred.

I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and it made me smile. "It's all over now Panny."

"Yup." I snuggled against Trunks and sighed happily. Cammy was really gone for good and now we could have some peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - Cammy's sentance, Cammy's kid, and wedding plans

I hope this was not too lame of a chapter but in reality I think this is how they'd handle it. No matter how bad the criminal, the Z fighters never killed weak humans so this is my take... Just read her punishment and you may feel better. 2 more chapters!

Love you guys and your reviews mean everything to me! Love *FAYE*


	28. 400th Review Special

400th Review Special

By: FayeValentine00

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I swear to god that I have chills as I write this. I cannot believe that I have gotten 400 reviews. I am truely blessed by all of you and I just feel really loved so thanks. I hope you enjoy this Cammy bashing and be sure to review. Love *FAYE*

PS... please check out the two sites that I am staff on. My name at both sites is Pan-chan. www.kylehebert.com and www.dbzgtlegacy.com Let me know what you think. And a quick FYI... Kyle is the VA for teen gohan and other funi characters. Happy surfing

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Faye, Serpent Saiyan and AMCM74 sat in Fayes living room relaxinf after the daring rescue of AM from her closet. Vegeta chased us for an hour before he finally gave up.

"Oh sweet Dende. I can't believe we got to the 400th review special!" AMCM74 sighed.

"Yeah, with only two chapters left, I think that this is the last one." Faye smiled.

"What do you have planned for this special?" Serpent Saiyan gave me a wicked smile.

"Well, I was thinking that we needed to have a really big finish. We we wish Cammy back with the dragon balls, she's gotta go out with a bang." Faye laughed.

"Yeah, a big bang!" Serpent Saiyan shouted excitedly, causing all three women to erupt into laughter.

*** KNOCK, KNOCK ***

"Come in!" Faye called.

The door opened and Trunks, Pan and Kyoko came in carrying a large sack.

"Hey guys, whats in the bag?" AMCM74 grinned knowingly.

"Dragon balls!" Pan grinned.

"All 7?" Faye looked excited.

"Thank goodness Pan still had Gil. Without the dragon radar, these things would have been impossible to find." Trunks' grin matched Pans.

"I still don't see how a wish granting dragon is going to pop out of those yellow balls but I've learned to believe a lot of things since this all started so why stop now?" Kyoko winked.

"His name is Shenlon, Kyoko." Serpent Saiyan looked excited as she shared her knowledge.

"Oh." Kyoko just looked confused.

"Is it time to get going?" Faye addressed the group.

"You're the author Faye, you tell us." Trunks winked playfully before coming over and giving her a big hug.

Faye blushed and giggles. I mean who wouldn't? Trunks was hot! "ummm... oh yeah... you're right. Okay, lets start!:

After placing all the dragon balls together on the patio, Trunks summonded Shenlon.

"What is your wish?" The huge dragon asked.

"We want that stupid bitch Cammy brought back to life!" At first glimpse Kyoko had cowered in fear of Shenlon but she recovered quickly and was the first one to state the wish.

"Wish granted." Seconds later Shenlon disappeared and Cammy appeared in his place.

The moment she caught a glimpse of us, she screamed like a mad woman. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

She screamed and screamed until Kyoko had enough. She walked right up to Cammy and punched her right in the nose, knocking her out cold.

"Thank Dende." Trunks sighed

Several hours later, Cammy was tied to a tree and all of Fayes reviewers were standing around her near the baseball field of Orange Star High School with the group from Faye's apartment.

Trunks looked out over the large crowd and addressed them loudly. "Welcome to the offical end of Cammy!" Cheers rang out and excited chatter came from every direction. Once they were quiet again, he continued. "I have brought each and every one of you a present in order to inflict your favorite kind of punishment. We have everything from Toothpicks, to brass knuckles, to guns, rockets and the missles in Hucks helicopter. Today will be a day to remember!"

"Too cool!" Cute Lil Angel Star grinned.

"This is going to be awesome!" Lady Pan agreed.

Once all the reviews had there weapon of choice, the ambush began. Cammy was stabbed, shot, impaled, puched, kicked, and terrorized until she was a bloody mess and Trunks stopped the fun. 

"Hey Cammy... any last requests?" Kyoko grinned evily.

"L-let... me... go." Her weak dying voice was barely a whisper but no one felt badly because this woman was evil and no one wanted her to live.

"AS IF!!!" Kyoko laughed in her face. "We have a better plan."

"I got the tar!" Faye called out.

"I got the feathers!" AMCM74 replied and then the two women proceeded to poor hot tar all over Cammy's beautiful blonde hair and body before covering her with feathers. She looked like an underfeed chicken and everyone in the large crowd broke into laughter.

"Please.. no-no more." She coughed up some blood and we all knew she'd soon be dead... again.

Trunks, Pan and Kyoko stepped up to Cammy with wicked grins and looked at her. Pan was the first to step forward. "You caused my miscarriage you bitch!" *BAM* She punched her in the face and knew immmediatly that she'd broken her nose.

Trunks was next. "You're nothing but a lying witch!" Trunks spit at her feel adding insult to injury.

"Now we are going to do what they do to all evil witches." Kyoko grinned and struck a match. "Bye bye Cammy."

Kyoko dropped the match and the tree Cammy was tied too went up in flames along with Cammy herself. Her blood curduling screams could be heard for miles but everyone in attendance felt that they'd seen a good show. Cammy was dead and gone and she had suffered in the process. Now she was headed to HFIL and things would be even worse there.

More cheering and celebrating followed when her screams ending. Faye had to admit that she was prety proud to be able to kill Cammy so many times in one fic and the fact that it made the fans and reviewers happy was even better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks again to everyone for all of your kick butt, wonderful and sweet reviews. I doubt we will get to 500 reviews in the last two chapter but hey... if we do, I will think of something really good. Thanks again for all your loyal reading and I will never ever be able to tell you how much you all mean to me.

Love always *FAYE*


	29. The Verdict

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I just want to say thank you a million times over! You're reviews mean so much to me and there is only one chapter left after this so I hope you enjoy it. I am tossing around the idea of doing a squeal with Kyoko and Bra where they get men. What do you think? Should I? Let me know

Thanks *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

4 days later Cammy was charged with attempted murder, assult with a deadly weapon, vehicular manslaughter and making death threats. She pleaded no contest to every charge but 3 months later she was found quilty of every charge and sentenced to life in jail with the possibility of parole in 25 years. Since she'd just turned 30, that meant that she'd be in jail until she was at least 55.

When they called Trunks and I with the verdict, I could only laugh. Finally we would be able to rest in peace. Cammy was out of our lives forever and now I could focus all of my attention on Trunks and our upcoming wedding. We'd pushed it back so we could wait for this whole drama to blow over. Now I couldn't wait.

*** 3 Weeks After The Verdict ***

I sat on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket, thinking about lots of different things when Trunks came over and sat down next to me.

"You've been quiet for over an hour now. You're scaring me. Penny for your thoughts." He tossed a penny in my lap and flashed me a big smile.

I burst into laughter and picked up the penny. "Well, I was just thinking about Cammy's son. He's almost 6 months old now."

Trunks gave me a concerned face but I could see a slight smile play on his lips. "What brought this on? You haven't mentioned her in a while."

"Well... its not her. It's just hard to explain." I sighed heavily and searched for the right words. I'd been thinking of this conversation for almost a week now so I had to say what was on my mind. I was just afraid that Trunks wouldn't like it.

"Try to explain..." He playfully tapped me on the nose. "...I might just understand."

"Well... You know I love you." He simply nodded so I continued. "I just don't want to see that poor kid raised in an orphanage or by perfect strangers."

"What do you suggest we do then?" He had a knowing gleem in his eyes.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could..." I took a deep breath. "We could adopt him?"

Trunks was very good at keeping his face void of emotion so when he looked at me I had no clue what he was thinking. Although I could feel his love and admiration for me clearly through our bond.

"Do you really know what you're saying?"

I felt myself relaxing and my excitment began to build. "Yes! I mean, I've spent the last few weeks thinking about it. I keep having these nightmares of that poor baby growing up with new parents even worse then Cammy."

"So you want us to raise him?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you could love him unconditionally without ever blaming him for Cammy's crap?"

"Yes." I had no clue where he stood on the idea and I began to feel like we were playing 20 questions. "I don't think I'd be happy if he was raised by anyone else."

"Alright." He said it so nonchalantly. It was like he was agreeing to let me buy new shoes.

It took a moment for his answer to set in but once it did, my smile spread wide across my face and my stomach did flips. "Really?!"

"I couldn't think of a better thing to do."

I jumped into his arms and kissed him passionatly. "Thank you Trunks!"

"Bra and Kyoko are going to flip." He grinned playfully.

"Why do you say that?"

"It will give them a chance to drag you out shopping. Babies need all types of things."

* 3 Weeks Later *

We were awarded full custody of Tristan James (T.J.) this morning but we weren't allowed to take him home until tomorrow. All of our families and friends were present for the verdict and it was no sooner that the court was ajourned that Bra and Kyoko drug me from the room to go shopping.

"How about this stroller, Pan?" Bra pointed to what had to be the most expensive stroller in the store.

"It's nice but I like this one better." I pointed to the blue stroller which doubled as a carseat.

We all ultimately agreed on my choice but as we walked to the cash register Kyoko brought up a weird conversation.

"Pan, is your uncle single?"

I turned around and looked at her strangely. "Yeah... I thought you had a boyfriend though. Why do you care?"

"Damn Pan, you've sooooo been living under a log. We broke up 6 months ago."

"Oh...." I suddenly felt bad for being so wrapped up in my own drama that I hadn't even known. "I'm sorry."

"No sweat! So Goten is single?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's kindda cute. Don't you think?"

"Ewwww Kyoko. He's my uncle." I stuck my tongue out but inside I was exstatic.

"Shut up! I helped you with Trunks so you can help me with Goten."

I eyed her a moment. "You're serious aren't you?"

Bra's ears snapped up. "Kyoko and Goten?! Kawaii!!!!"

"Seriously Pan." Kyoko begged melodramatically "PLEASE!"

"Well..." I was teasing but Bra clamped her hand over my mouth and smiled to Kyoko.

"We'll be glad to help you!"

The rest of the day we filled up 5 capsules of baby products and made a rough plan to help Kyoko snag Goten. By the time we walked back into my house we were laughing like school girls till we saw Trunks and Uncle Goten lounging in the living room.

"Hey girls. What did we miss?" Trunks smiled.

"Ohhhhhh, nothing." Bra gave Trunks a wicked smile that seemed to unnerve him.

"Bra, I've been you're brother too long for that. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing." Her face turned into a smirk so wicked that Vegeta'd be proud.

"Oh sweet Dende. Goten, run. These three women are up to no good."

"Let it go. It's all fine." I grinned equally wicked and pecked Trunks' cheek. "Wanna see what we bought?"

After showing Trunks everything, he and the others helped us set up the nursery. We all laughed and told jokes and acted like we were in high school again. It was a blast and Kyoko fit into our little group like a glove.

"So Panny. When is my favorite nieces wedding?" Uncle Goten said as he gave me a hug.

"Number 1, I am your only niece and number 2, we were thinking about having a small ceremony two weeks from Saturday."

Trunks met my eye from across the room and gave me a wink. Between the talk of T.J coming home to us and the upcoming wedding. Excitment ran rampant. Things were finally all coming together and I was happier then ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Chapter - The OTWT epilouge. *sniff, sniff* this will be the end

Thanks for reading! *FAYE*


	30. Epilouge

Only Time Will Tell

By: FayeValentine00

Faye_Valentine00@hotmail.com & ShoulitaComplex@aol.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To everyone who loves this fic... Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support as I wrote this fic. I can never get over how much everyone seems to enjoy this little piece of cyberspace. I swear that without your support I could have never gotten through my moments of writers block but thankfully I have and I am proud of how this turned out! Stay tuned for the spin off to this fic coming in a couple of weeks! 

AMCM74... you inspired me to write this fic and your friendship and support are totally awesome. Thanks!

Serpent Saiyan... You are such a doll. Thanks so much for all of your kind words and I know that your fics will definetly get as popular as AM's and mine! You are the bomb girl!!!!

Love, Hugs, and Lollipops, *FAYE* (Sarah)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*** 6 Weeks Later ***

I am now Pan Briefs. Our son, T.J., is the cutest thing ever. He has beautiful blonde hair like Cammy and big, bright blue eyes. For the people who didn't know better, he looked alot like Trunks. Tonight was great. It is out one month anniversary and I have a big surprise planned.

"Hey Sweetheart!" I turned around with a smile but Trunks had picked up T.J. and began tossing him in the air like he hadn't even noticed me. Then I saw him glimpse at me out of the corner of his eye so I pouted.

"Awwww Pan... I am just joking." He still held T.J. in his arms when he came over and gave me a kiss. "Happy one month anniversary."

I giggled and took T.J. from him. "I have a surprise for you."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are yet?" He grinned wickedly.

"Yes. Ever since that first day you came to my dorm room."

"It took everything in me to keep my hands off you." His eyes looked hungry for something other than food.

"Of course." I flipped my long hair in a teasing way before putting T.J. in his playpen. Then I made my way to the couch and had a seat next to Trunks.

"I still can't believe that you married me after everything we've been through."

"Well, I did. I love you. You're my husband, we adopted a beautiful son and we have another baby on the way. I---"

His jaw dropped and he placed his finger to my lips to silence me. "Did you say another baby?" He looked shocked.

A huge smile spread across my face and tears welled in my eyes. "Yep."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yep." I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched as tears welled in his eyes before he threw his arms around me. "How long have you known?"

"Since yesturday but I wanted to surprise you."

"You did... trust me Panny. You did."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course! Besides, T.J. needs a sibling."

"I think so too." I let him hold me tight in his arms and smiled. "Oh... and we get to do an ultrasound to find out the baby's sex next month."

*** 2 Months Later ***

Bra, Kyoko and I had taken T.J. to the mall with us to go shopping for the new baby. Of course his aunt and godmother had to buy him every cute thing that they could find for him as well as the newest edition on the way.

"So Pan, what are you and that brother of mine going to name my niece?" Bra face glowed with excitment.

"Well... we both really like that name Aiko. I think it's pretty."

"Oh Dende. That's a beautiful name Pan!" Kyoko gushed and she picked up T.J. who had just begun to cry. I'd swear Kyoko was his favorite person in the whole world because every time she held him he became instantly silent.

"Thanks. I am glad you guys approve. Little T.J. here already came with a name so this was a new thing for us."

"Oh Bra!" Kyoko suddenly perked up and turned to my sister-in-law with a wickedly wonderful smile.

"That look scares me Kyoko. What do you want?" Bra looked apprehensive.

I burst into laughter. "Bra, be afraid. Thats her matchmaker face. She made the same face the first time she saw Trunks and I together."

"Oh shut up! Don't complain. You married him, didn't you?! Besides, Bra needs a good man!" Kyoko grinned and turned back to Bra. "So what are you doing Saturday night?"

"N-nothing. Pan, do you need a babysitter?" Bra turned to me in mock fear.

Before I could even open my mouth to tell her to leave me out of it, Kyoko clamped her hands over my mouth. "NO SHE DOESN'T... and you, Bra Briefs, have a date!"

"Sweet Dende..." She muttered. "With who?"

"My brother, Touya Iwashita. He's hot and a total sweetheart." Kyoko smiled proudly.

Bra turned to me quickly. "Have you met him?"

I could only nod. I'd never admit to her that I'd once had a huge crush on him. Ultimately the only reason I turned him down for a date in the first place was because I was still in love with Trunks and somehow I knew things would work out. Now looking at Bra I realized how perfect of a match they would be. Vegeta might even like him.

"Should I go?"

"Yes. Touya is a doll." I smiled and Kyoko gave me a thankful wink.

"Okay, matchmaker Kyoko. I'll go but no promises." She looked all serious and stern but her eyes were dancing with excitment.

"Yay! He'll pick you up Saturday night at 6." Kyoko grinned.

"Oh, hey Kyoko, speaking of matchmaking... what ever happened with you and Uncle Goten?" I had to jump in and give her a taste of her own medicine.

"Ummm... well.... " Kyoko sputtered like a wet toaster.

"She chokes everytime she sees him!" Bra laughed.

"Hey, you guys were supposed to help me out here!" Kyoko looked embarrased.

I took my son from Kyoko's arms and then picked up my cell phone and walked over to the next aisle. 

I dialed the familar number and waited for an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey Uncle Goten."

"Hey Trunks. It's your wife." He covered the phone and whispered to Trunks like he thought I wouldn't hear before coming back to the phone. "If it isn't my favorite pregnant niece. What can I do for you?"

"I want you to take Kyoko out for a night on the town."

"WHAT?!" I heard Kyoko scream from the next aisle over and it was followed by bra laughter. She must have been holding Kyoko back because neither of them appeared around the corner.

"You want me to take Kyoko on a date?"

"Please. You guys would make such a cute couple."

I could hear Trunks' laughter in the backround before he told Goten, "I told you they were up to no good!"

Goten ignored him and spoke to me again. "Does she even want to go?"

"Why else would I call you?" I felt a little annoyed. Uncle Goten could always be so dense.

"Alright!" He actually sounded happy about it. I'd had no clue how he'd take my question but he was really cool about it.

"Cool. When do you want to pick her up?"

"Tell her I'll pick her up at your house at 6pm on Saturday night."

"Awesome. Thanks.!" I hung up the phone and rounded the corner with a triuphant smile.

"What did he say?!" Kyoko looked ready to burst.

"Saturday at 6pm. Looks like both of you ladies are going to have dates." I smiled and kissed T.J.'s head before putting him back in his stroller.

I was just beginning to gain weight but Trunks just kept telling me that I was beautiful. Although it took a long time and alot of pain, I'd gotten the man I loved. We have a son named T.J and a daughter on the way who will be named Aiko. Our friends were closer to us then ever and I knew I'd never be happier.

What did the future hold for Bra and Touya or Uncle Goten and Kyoko, only time will tell but for now we all had each other and that was enough for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DID YOU LIKE IT?!??!??!?!?! I totally hope so!!!!! I love you all and thanks millions for the reviews.

If you want a squeal then leave a review. Look for it in about a week! LOVE YA! Sarah *FAYE*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
